


Collide

by xkylox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Cussing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, No Smut, Star Wars AU, Strong Language, mention of sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: when two completely different worlds collide.√•√•√•√•√On a sunny morning, a giant spaceship flies over a small town of Illinois. When it lands, a troop of soldiers with white armour and helmets along with weird looking guns march out of it. Behind them, it's a tall man, all in black, with a black hood and a black mask."Take me to your leader and no-one will get hurt." The man said, a mechanic voice loud and terrorizing everyone.A curious girl watched the whole scene peeking from the side of a building, but what took most interest to the girl was when the tall masked man was able to lift a car and send it through the air by only raising his right arm.Jane knew she had to get to him.So she did.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hello hola
> 
> before you go into this story I just have a few things to say about it.
> 
> this is a star wars au, which means, it has nothing to do with the sequels.
> 
> you know the sequels? well, they don't exist here, we don't know them.
> 
> this being said, there's a lot of things that are canon that won't happen in this book
> 
> if you wonder the timeline of the book, the story happens during the construction of the Starkiller Base. ((((before TFA, even though, those unfortunate events won't happen in the story I will tell))))
> 
> I think that was the only I really wanted to say.
> 
> oh, also, enjoy it :) hope you like the book and give feedback :D it's always appreciated

The morning looked perfect on that Saturday morning while Jane walked through the streets with a wide smile planted on her beautiful face. The Sun was shining bright, no cloud to diffuse its great light and a warm heat of late winter.

The girl walked in downtown's direction. She was about to exchange well written notes on one of the hardest subjects of her major for two VIP tickets to a well-known party outside of town. What can I say? Jane was a genius who liked to party.

The day was going just like she has planned. She was going to arrive on the dot as always. Just until something made her stop on her tracks. A feeling. Almost took her breath away and not a second later, a big cloud covered the sun, leaving the whole town in the shadows.

The girl looked up, puzzled. Today the weather broadcast said it would be a day full of sun and no clouds. It wasn't a cloud, although she wasn't sure what it was either. It had somewhat a dagger kind of shape and it was massive.

People around her stopped what they were doing to look at the sun's blocker, starting to grab their phones to take photos and record videos. Some curious, others astonished and even a part of them terrified.

Jane just looked at it confused. It almost looked like a spaceship, but that was impossible, right?

"It's the aliens!" A teenage boy screamed, recording the sky. "They came for us." He said. "Your family is not here, it's in Area 51, Nevada."

Grimacing at the boy, Jane shook her head and kept walking to the coffee shop where she agreed on meeting with Jared, the guy who was willing to give his VIP passes to not fail that damn subject.

But it didn't take long for her to stop again. An unfamiliar noise echoed through the streets, making her look back. As she did so, she saw this weird looking plane leaving the big triangle and pointing to land in the middle of the street, not far from where Jane was.

It looked like a scene straight out of a sci-fi movie. The wings of the spaceship pulled upwards and it started getting closer to the ground. The cars passing by at that moment going frenetic, trying to not get smashed by it.

By now, a few police officers had gathered in front of the UFO, their guns pointed at it, and in position to fire at any given moment.

Then she felt it again. A weird wave of energy passing through her body. She had forgotten about the tickets and the guy, this being far more interesting. That attraction she felt towards the spaceship was way too big for her to just ignore it. It almost felt like it was pulling her.

It landed and a few moments later. A ramp started going down slowly, opening the entrance to the ship, until it hit the ground, smoke blasts on the sides.

She needed to see this up close, so she ran towards the big ship and hid behind the building just before it, peeking to see what would happen next.

Everyone that was at the place, waited anxiously for the next move. Nobody had an idea on what was happening. Things like this only existed in sci-fi or super-hero movies.

The atmosphere was dense and it almost _felt_ like everyone was holding their breaths. The sound of cars was heard, getting close, but Jane didn't even look back to see what kind of forces did the US Government sent to deal with this situation.

Her eyes were fixed on the opened gate, waiting to see who, or what would walk out of that strange air vehicle.

That's when four people, all dressed in white armour among with a white mask and weird looking guns in their hands, started walking down the spaceship in pairs. They walked in a slow pace, almost making it seem that they were doing on purpose to emphasize their arrival.

Their kind of uniform were so peculiar that took everyone's curiosity to pry on them. Specially their masks that covered the whole head with a black visor.

But Jane wasn't impressed by them, but yes by the tall figure who followed them. All dressed in black, along with a big black hood covering the head and a black mask, not letting the face to be seen.

Jane felt it again as her eyes landed on that dark figure. Her gaze kept locked in them and the group walked down until they were in land.

The hands of the officers shook as they hold their guns at the group, screaming at them to stay put. The SWAT team started to arrive but the five figures didn't move.

The white soldiers stood in place, guns in hands but not pointed at anyone or anywhere, they just kept them against their chest. While the black one looked around for some moments, before walking forward. He stopped in front of his soldiers and took another look of what's around.

The first SWAT team took position in front of the spaceship, everyone with a machine gun in their hands and pointed at the space visitors, or whatever they were.

A man with a megaphone jumped out of a black SWAT van. Positioning himself in front of the individual dressed in black, but behind the barrier his men made between the two and a few meters away.

Bringing the megaphone to his mouth, he spoke. "Who are you and what do you want?

And then, the tall, dark figure spoke. "Take me to your leader and no-one will get hurt." The individual said, a mechanic voice loud, terrorising and powerful.

"No-one is going to do that." The man said walking closer to the dark figure, this time, not into the megaphone. "Who are you and what are your intentions?" He asked again. "We can come to a deal."

"I don't make deals." The strong male voice almost echoed throughout the street. The man, assuming it's a man, or at least a male, raised his arm slowly and as he did so, a SWAT black van started floating up.

Jane let out a loud gasp, witnessing the car flying. The black figure did an abrupt movement with this arm and the car blasted through the air, landing abruptly behind his ship.

The girl had her jaw dropped, but not because he just saw an unknown individual making a car fly through the air with a movement of his arm, but because she could do the same. Of course, she never threw a car like that, she could only do to light objects, like a pen or a water bottle.

She wasn't the only one who could do that. This person, if you could call him that, could do the same and in such a bigger scale.

"I'm going to say it once again." He said, taking a step closer to the man who just tried to start negotiating with him. "Take me to your leader and no-one will get hurt."

Jane had to get to him no matter what. He had the answers, those to the questions that had been floating around her mind ever since she was a kid.

With hurry, she looked around. There must be a way to get to him. Everyone was still in place but the megaphone man, who was now talking angrily on the phone.

She noticed that SWAT hasn't surrounded the whole spaceship with officers and soldiers, so behind it, there was nothing blocking the entry. If she could get there before anyone else arrived to complete a full circle around the visitors, she could get to talk to the big guy.

Not spending one more second thinking about it, she started running, taking a turn to circle the street through the side, so she would get to the other side without being seen. It took longer, but she managed.

Jane stopped behind a building, trying to catch her breath before starting to approach the ship. In a quick run, she hid behind the giant spaceship and peeked, to see the officers still in position to fire.

Crouched down, she tried to get closer to the front and out of sight of everyone.  
She knew it wouldn't be an easy task and she would probably be committing the craziest thing ever, but she needed to talk to that guy. Every time she took a step closer in his direction, she could feel this energy getting stronger, attracting her to him.

The girl couldn't take any step further, if she did so, she would get caught. Yet, she knew she was close enough to get the attention of the white soldier on the side.

"Pssst." Jane whisper-shouted, trying to get the white soldier's attention. "Hey you!" Her voice was in the loudest level she could keep without anyone hearing her, expect the guy she was trying to call. "Hey!"

Finally, the soldier looked back, seeing her. "Tell the big guy I can take him to our leader." She lied, but it was the only thing she could think of that was more likely to get his attention.

But the soldier turned back forward and stayed in place. Her heart started racing, dancing in doubt if it had worked or not. She could see the soldier looking to the sides repeatedly, like he was pondering on doing something. Until he walked out of her sight.

Her breath picked up in her throat and she could feel her heartbeat on her eardrums. The anxiety raising and she waited for something to happen. She wouldn't be surprised if she died right there.

But the unexpected happened and she found herself being towered by the tall man in black. She was trying to breathe the best she could. Jane felt nervous, but at the same time calm, which made her even more stressed with the whole situation. What the hell was she thinking?

Screams from the megaphone man could be heard in the background, but she muted him and focused all of her attention on the tall figure in front of her.

"I heard you could take me to your leader." That robotic voice gave chills down her spine, but surprisingly, it didn't frighten her.

"Yes." She said, a smirk playing in her lips. "You just need to follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of their shoes hitting the pavement was the only sound heard between the two strangers. The girl leaded the way through the side streets of Blue Hills, where it was way lesser packed, so the mysterious man wouldn't bring attention to them.

"You know, you really had a fantastic timing to arrive." Jane spoke out, filling their heavy silence. She looked up at him, noticing he was already looking down at her, but didn't say anything. "This week is one of the biggest nerd conventions of the year, so half of the town is dressed up in weird costumes. You can blend in just fine." She smiled at him and looked forward again.

The silence came back, but only for some moments. "This is not a costume." The mechanic voice made the hairs on the back of her head shiver, but she actually enjoyed it. He wasn't much of a talker, she could tell, but Jane also wanted to make him talk.

"You look like you came out of some sci-fi video game." She told him, a smile still lingering in her lips. "It's cool." She was expecting some kind of reaction from him, a word, a thank you. Anything. But nothing came from the big guy walking beside her.

They kept walking until the gates of Blue Hills University Campus, the man being the one who stopped on his tracks.

"Is there where your leader is?" He asked, making Jane smirk. She would probably get killed for straight lying to him, but she found that thrilling. Nothing in her life had ever make her excited like this.

"No." She said, but before the guy could say or do anything, she added, "we need to make a stop here beforehand." The girl looked up at him, who just nodded down at her.

The pair got inside the desert campus, and as they walked across it, in the direction of the dorms building, Jane keep looking around, hoping no-one would see them.

Mission was completed successfully and they got inside Jane's dorm. As she closed the door behind her and dumped her bag on the floor, Jane watched him studying her room.

"So, you want to see our leader?" She asked, taking her leather jacket off, her eyes always on him.

"Yes." He replied, slowly and got closer to the wall with a Chris Hemsworth poster dressed up as Thor, The God of Thunder. "Is this your Leader?" His tone showed he was perplexed, which brought a smirk to Jane's lips and a chuckle escaped her plump lips.

"No." Jane walked to his side and look at the poster. Damn this man looked good. "That's Thor," she pointed, "a character from a movie."

"Then why do you have a picture of him on your wall?" Although the robotic voice, she could find confusion in his tone. This guy really came from another Galaxy.

"Because I find him hot." With a simple shrug, she turned around and went for her bag, leaving him alone looking at the poster.

"Is that your ideal man, Miss-" He didn't finish what he was going to ask, noticing they haven't even introduced themselves.

"Jane, Jane Turner." She turned around to him, seeing he was already looking at her once again. She scratched her hand to him and smiled. "And you are?"

"Kylo Ren." He took her hand, and as he did so, she felt it again. That unexplainable energy, she didn't even know how to process it.

"Well Sir Ren-" He didn't let her finish, cutting her off.

"People usually call me Lord Ren or Commander Ren, but you can call me Kylo."

"Great." Their hands let go. "And to answer your question, _Kylo_ , no, that's not my ideal man, I just find him attractive."

The man, Kylo, nodded at her and the heavy silence was reborn.

Picking up her phone from her bag, she noticed a few missed calls from Jared and a few texts. "So, why do you want to talk with Trump?" Her eyes were still glued to her phone screen as she typed quickly, when she asked that.

"Trump is the name of the leader of your blue planet?" The way he said that, sounded almost like he was weirded out by the man's name. "Kind of a ridiculous name for a leader, don't you think?"

Something in what he said intrigued Jane, she even stopped typing. Leader of the Planet? Did this guy really came here thinking a single man would rule Earth? The poor guy really didn't do his homework.

"To answer your question…" She finally looked up at him, and set her phone on her desk. "Before that…" The frown on her face was deep as she looked at the masked man. She wanted to see his face. Was he even a human? "Why don't you take off the mask?" He didn't answer, he just kept looking at her. A sigh left her plump lips. "C'mon, I can't take you seriously with that mask." 

This time, it's him who let out a sigh. His hands went to the sides of his head and as a sound went off, the mask opened. Jane's eyes were fixed on him, watching very careful every move he made. And after what it seemed like forever, Kylo took the mask off, revealing a breath-taking sight.

The poor girl didn't even have a reaction for the amount of beauty that overcame his face. His strong jawline, deep amber almond eyes, cherry lips. She almost forgot how to breathe. But fast she put herself together and showed a smile, trying to disguise the fact he affected her.

"See, that's way better!" Jane exclaimed with enthusiasm and sat on the rolling chair from her desk. "So, how did you make that car fly?" She asked, changing the path of the conversation completely, to where she was really interested. The girl couldn't care less if he was here for Trump or not.

"With the Force, of course." He showed a smug smile, and the girl just sent him a confused look.

"What's _the force_?" Jane asked, intrigued by his smile.

"Well, it's-" As he was about to explain, he stopped. His smile long gone and a frown on his face. "Wait, when are you taking me to Trump?"

"I-" Jane was fucked, she knew that. There was no way she could escape now. She has been discovered. "I can't take you to him." The brunette let out a sigh, defeated.

"You lied to me!" Kylo exclaimed loud, anger lingering heavily on his words.

"I know, but-" He didn't let her finish, interrupting her.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to strangle you to death." That said he turned around, ready to leave.

Jane had to think, she had to think fast. She couldn't let him go away. At least not before he tells her about the Force.

"Wait!" Her voice was loud, trying to make him stop, but he just continued walking to the door. "Wait!" She repeated, a cry of plead. "I can do it too!" As Jane exclaimed that, she scratched out her arm, her hand opened and Kylo turner around, facing her. "I can do it too." When the last word was said, a bottle of water that set on the other side of the room, on her bedside table, flew straight to her hand.

For moments that felt like ages, the black-haired man just looked at her with wide eyes. Her breathing was loud and heavy as she prayed for him to stay.

Their eyes were locked and then, he released a smirk.

"I knew you were special."


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo was no longer standing, but sat on the edge of the bed, facing Jane, who was still sat on the chair. The two eyed each other, no words shared.

Jane wanted to break off the silence so bad, but she had no idea how to start.

When she was about to say something, Kylo spoke up first. "When did you discover you could do that?" He asked, leaning forward and pressuring his body weight on his knees with his elbows.

"Since I was a kid." She simply replied, her eyes never leaving his.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" The words rolled off his tongue so smoothly. Jane could listen to him talk forever. He definitely should have a podcast, that would be great.

The girl didn't answer his question, so he continued. "That energy, passing through your chest."

Jane didn't even have to say anything, he just said it himself. She felt it, more than once. She still could feel it, and it was so strange, but yet so familiar at the same time. _Intriguing_. "I felt it when we first arrived, then it was stronger when we landed. But when I saw you, it was, and still is, even more brutal. The Force is within you, Jane."

The way he just said her name... She couldn't ignore how it sounded like. _So good_.

Speechless, that's how she felt and that was a new. Jane always knew what to say, but right now, the lack of works was overwhelming.

"But your mind..." He paused. "It's closed." The way he looked at her, left her nearly breathless. "Why is that?" That bit of a smile he showed, made her weak for some reason. She hated to feel weak.

"I-" Jane tried to choose her words wisely and talk without stuttering. "I understood I could read minds when I was five. I knew nobody was like me, but I, uh, I always been afraid there was someone who could do the same as me, so yeah, I try my best to keep it as closed as I can."

"Is there anything you fear someone peek?" He way he talked, so softly, it's almost unbelievable he's the same guy who threatened the head of the SWAT team with a car.

Jane frowned, she was about to answer it, but at the last minute, she turned the tables. "And you?" She said, a teasing smile on her lips. "You keep yours closed as well, I couldn't even peek what's inside."

Kylo let out a chuckle that mildly made Jane melt. "I guess we're not so different after all."

"I really wanna keep this conversation about the Force as you call it but," she stood up, "I'm starving. We should go eat something." The man just eyed her up, and said nothing. Jane looked at him, she definitely had to fix his outfit issue. He was now a wanted man for sure, so he couldn't go out there in those clothes. He would be recognized on the spot. "But first we need to fix those clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kylo asked confused, looking down at himself. The sight almost made Jane chuckle.

"You're now a wanted man by the US Government, Kylo, we don't want to draw attention to us while we have our meal." She explained and turned to the small closet behind her. "I'm pretty sure I have a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from that guy..." The brunette mumbled to herself, going through the drawers and the hangers.

"What do you mean by that?"

Founding quickly what she was looking for, Jane let out a squeal. "Found it!" She exclaimed, turning around to him, who just gazed her with confused eyes. "Here, dress this." Kylo accepted the clothes without a word and she smiled at him. "As they didn't see your face, it will be easy for you just remain unnoticed."

Kylo seemed a bit lost. "You can use the bathroom." As she pointed at the door behind him, by the end of the bed, and he followed her finger with his eyes before looking back at her. "I can't wait for you to tell me why did you appeared here, demanding to talk with our leader."

√•√•√•√•√

The clothes Jane gave Kylo to dress up, almost fit him perfectly, _almost_. The shirt was too tight on him, shaping sinfully his large torso and strong biceps.

The girl had to contain herself to not to stare for too long at him. The sweatpants didn't look so bad on him, but matched up his black boots underneath, did set off the whole fit in Jane's opinion, but she ignored it.

She also gave him a sweatshirt that she definitely stole from her brother during the last Christmas break. Jane thought she looked better on it than her brother, but on Kylo, it looked even better.

The pair left the college campus and Jane lead the way to the diner where they would eat. Once sat on a booth by the big window and with the menus in front of them, the brunette looked at him, her honey eyes watching his amber ones studying the menu.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" She asked, already knowing what to order, so she set her own menu on the side.

"I'm not sure." Kylo replied, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I never had none of what this menu has to offer."

This amused the girl, who just smiled at him. "How about I order for you?" Jane suggested and he looked up at her, his menu still in his hands. "I promise you won't regret it."

The fact that she noticed everything on Earth seemed so foreign for the man, left a spark of excitement inside the pit of her stomach. Not sure why, but the way Kylo looked around everything with curious eyes, fascinated her.

With that mask, he looked so powerful and intimidating, but now, with regular clothes on and with his beautiful face on display, he looked everything but that.

"Ok." He nodded, his voice strong and still holding the power that amazes Jane so much.

As he set his own menu on the side, in front of hers, a waitress, who showed over excitement for seeing Jane there, appeared with a notepad in one hand and a pen in another.

"Janet! I didn't expect to see you here!" The girl, whose name was Kate, exclaimed. "And with a guy." She gushed and Jane's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She always hated when Kate made a scene.

Kylo just looked at the pair with a smirk, noticing Jane's reaction when the waitress addressed him.

But Jane didn't even comment what her friend said, going straight to utter her order. "We'd like two double cheeseburgers, two cokes and a maximus fries’ plate with cheese and bacon."

"Uuh, sharing a fries' plate." Kate sent her a sly smirk, after writing down their order.

"Shut up, Kate." Jane mumbled. "You know it's cheaper than asking two individual plates."

Kate didn't add anything else and excused herself, saying she would be back with their order in no time.

"You lied to me again." Kylo said, rather calmly, but catching Jane off guard, who just looked at him puzzled. "You said your name was Jane, after all is Janet."

Jane really tried her best to not roll her eyes at him. "Jane is short for Janet." She explained. "I hate it, so I introduce myself as Jane. Kate is a bitch and still calls me Janet."

"Oh." He looked at her for a moment, his expression serious, almost as if he was looking for what to say to save the situation. "I apologise for distrusting you."

She just shrugged, discarding the issue. "So, why are you really here?"

"I wanted to talk to your leader so he swears loyalty to the First Order." He spoke nice and slowly, his tone always so calm, just like he was talking about some trivial subject. But those words seemed nothing but foreign to Jane.

"What do you mean by, _swearing loyalty to the First Order_?" She asked, her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Well, to put into simple words and basic English, is doing everything the First Order commands."

The brunette thought on his words, remembering what he had said earlier.

"Back in my dorm," she started, "you said you wanted to talk to the leader of our blue planet."

"Yeah." He nodded in confirmation. "Trump, as you said. Isn't he the one who rules your planet?" Confusion was noticeable, laced in his words, as well as in his expression.

"That's the thing. Trump isn't the leader of Earth." She said. "Yes, he's somewhat my leader, as in the leader of United States of America, where we are right now."

"Explain further, please." Kylo said, getting closer to Jane and supporting himself on the table with his forearms. He looked somewhat intrigued by what she explained and interested at the same time.

But as she was about to start explaining, Kate arrived with a tray where their ordered food laid. She placed their plates and drinks in front of them, wishing them a good meal in French and left.

"Go ahead, try it." Jane encouraged the foreign man, pointing at his burger.

Kylo took a mouthful bite from his cheeseburger, and as he chewed, almost let out a moan. "This is so good!" He exclaimed, with his eyes closed shut.

"I told you, you could trust me." Jane smiled at him.

"But please, proceed."

"Oh yeah, as I was saying," she takes a fry from the plate and brought it to her mouth, swallowing before continuing. "Earth is divided in countries and each country has a leader. Of course, there's countries that are more powerful than others."

"Who are the most powerful leaders?" He asked, before taking another bite, not being able to resist the delicious food.

"I'd say Trump, from United States, Putin from Russia, Kim Jong-un from North Korea and maybe Merkle from Germany as well."

"I want to meet them all." Kylo said, dead serious and Jane just look at him, not even being able to take a first bite from her own burger, just imagining all the possible scenarios from this outcome.

"What if you don't come to an agreement?" Somehow, she was scared, knowing way too well it would be so easy for this to happen.

"I'll burn your planet to ashes."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was still trying to process Kylo’s words as she paid for their meal, and had remained silent as they walked through Blue Hills streets.

Where did this man come from and why did he want Earth’s loyalty so bad that he would burn it to ashes if they didn’t cooperate?

She knew no-one on their right state of mind would listen to Kylo’s words. The girl couldn’t stop wondering about what would happen next.

Would they give him what he wants? Would they arrest him and confiscate all their futuristic weapons and use them for their own advantage?

“You’re in conflict.” Kylo spoke, breaking off the heavy silent that was held between the two. “I can feel it.”

The brunette thought in what to tell to the man, but found nothing. She stopped in her tracks, making him stop too and looked at him in the eye.

“It was nice to meet you Kylo.” Jane raised her hand, but Kylo didn’t take it. “I’m afraid this is where our paths go different ways.”

The man just looked down at her, confusion absorbing his whole face as a frown took place on it, lips pursed.

“We’ll go to my dorm to pick up your costume and then you can complete your mission.” The voice held no emotion, neither did her face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“It means Kylo,” she let out a sigh. “That I can’t help you reach all those leaders and I’m no use for you.”

“No, you’re the one who can help me.” Kylo told her, his tone almost trying to make her change her mind. For much deep his voice sounded, this time was almost soft.

“No, that’s not true.” She shook her head. “I bet you already had a plan before you landed on this end of world, so stick with it.”

“I sure did.” He nodded in agreement. “Also had a plan B, but after what you told me, I see those will be no use for what I want to reach.”

“I told you, I’m no use for you as well. I have no connections to the government, not even with law or political forces.”

For much the guy intrigued her, she couldn’t help him. And also, for much she wanted to know about the Force, she knew how these things worked. One thing for another. It’s always like that. No-one does anything without knowing they’ll receive something in return.

Jane couldn’t give him Trump and all the others he so much craved to have a meeting with, so he wouldn’t give her what she sought.

“Jane,” the way he said her name gave shivers down her spine and something in her wished he would repeat it. “You came to me for a reason, I landed here for a reason. The Force brought us together. Help me get this alliance, and I’ll train you. You’ll become stronger than you’d ever imagine.” Now it was his time to scratch his hand forward, very welcoming for Jane to take. “Join me.”

As stubborn as she is, she didn’t want to give in to temptation yet. She would probably end up killed when he figured that she was no help for him. Although, that was sort of thrilling. The unknown death.

Jane did everything adrenaline-based. She got herself into trouble only for that adrenaline kick of getting out of it. But for some reason, when Kylo said he would just burn everything down, she feared what she was about to get into. That's why she tried to cut ties with him almost immediately.

But he didn’t let it happen that easily.

His voice was so inviting, those two words melting from his velvet voice into her ears. Joining him. She wanted that. She wanted to be strong and learn how to make cars fly. For much power she already held in her human earth college girl life, she wanted more.

So, she took his hand, a smile appearing in both their lips almost immediately.

“I’ll join you.”

√•√•√•√•√

Now back at her dorm, Jane thought about their next move. She was laid down on her bed, he sat on the rolling chair by the desk, watching her.

“Is your spaceship still tracked downtown with your four white soldiers?” She asked, out of curiosity, scrolling through her twitter feed. She probably should check the news reports on the matter.

“No.” He replied. “When we left, I told them to withdraw back to the Finalizer.”

“The Finalizer is the big ship that took the sun away from us?”

“Yes.” Kylo said, a small smile adorned his lips. “They also have order to leave the atmosphere by night time.”

His words caught Jane off guard. She set her phone down beside her and turned to him. “But then they will think you left.”

“That's why I need your help.” He straightened himself on the chair. “I want to share a statement for everyone to know I’m here, among them and demand to have a meeting with those four leaders you mentioned. I’ll give them a deadline, if they don’t fulfil my demands, then I’ll strike down.”

Jane knew way too well how things worked around here; nobody would do anything until they started seeing people dying. Just like any war, no-one believes it until someone strikes first.

“Let’s imagine that they don’t comply, what will you do?”

“I’ll attack.” Kylo said, his composure rigid, his voice serious. “And you’ll tell me which place will affect them the most.” As the words left his plump lips, she already knew where he should strike, and for much she hated to admit, she felt excited about it.

The brunette didn't say anything, only studied him with curious eyes, trying to not show any smile or emotion. His presence made her feel all different things and she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with him.

That’s when he said something that finally made her break and show a grin, adrenaline rushing through her body.

“They’ll see I’m not here to play.”


	5. Chapter 5

Laid down on her bed, under the comfy duvet, Jane looked down at Kylo, who was laid down on the floor inside a sleeping bag, and his head sat on the only extra pillow the girl had to offer.

"Are you sure you're ok with sleeping on floor?" She asked, again. Jane didn't like to see him sleeping there. Kylo only made agreement sounds and she continued talking. "I know my bed isn't the biggest, but two people can sleep here just fine."

"Jane, I'm fine." His voice made her shake and his chuckle at the end, mildly melted her.

"Please?" Insisting, she showed him a smile. "You're making me feel bad for making you sleep on the floor."

Kylo let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok." This made Jane's smile grow wider. She scooch over, giving him some space to lay. The heat from his body stroke down Jane, as the gap between them was nearly non-existent.

"See, that's better." She said, a smile still on her plump lips. "And now, no back pain."

The man didn't say anything, just looked at her with those big dark eyes. Jane wanted to get closer to him, feel his skin under her fingertips in a soft touch. But she didn't close the gap between them, and only turned around, her back now facing him.

"Good night, Kylo Ren." The way she held her breath wishing he just wrapped an arm around her was unbelievable. But the arm never came and she only heard his voice.

"Goodnight, Jane Turner."

√•√•√•√•√

Everything was dark. There was a dim light on the other side of the room, that lit the place poorly when Kylo woke up. With his eyes half opened, his arm moved around on the bed, looking for Jane, but he only found emptiness.

After shuffling on the bed a bit more, the man finally opened his eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning, sleepy beauty." Hearing Jane's voice, he looked to his left side, finding her with a grin, sat on the chair by her desk. Standing up, she grabbed a paper cup and a small paper bag and handed it to him. "Bought you some breakfast." She smiled softly at him and at his surprised yet confused expression. He looked rather adorable. "Hope you like lattes and chocolate muffins."

He looked down at his hands for some moments before gazing up back at her. "Thank you." Something in his eyes told Jane that the thank you was more than he wanted to show as she felt something in her chest, but she decided to ignore it.

"Anyways, we have a lot of things to do today." Jane said, turning to sit back on her chair, as she watched him devour the chocolate muffin, she bought him. "First, we need to buy you some normal clothes. Because if you want to stay around here for a while, you'll need them. And second, we need to work on your statement that we'll post for the whole internet to see."

"You seem to have everything planned out rather quickly." He commented, after taking a sip from his coffee.

She gave him a grin. "I always do."

After chatting for a bit about their plan for that sunny Sunday, the pair left Jane's dorm and headed to Target to get the man some clothes.

Now already in an aisle with some pieces of clothes in his arms, Kylo looked down at the girl, his eyes full of curiosity. "Why you doing all this?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual.

"All what?" She turned to him, a light frown on her face and her hands still on some pants she was looking for him.

"All this effort."

"Because it's with effort that things turn out well done. That's why I'm the best, because I actually put some effort in what I do." With this said, her eyes fell on the black jeans again, searching for his number. Kylo didn't say anything else and she turned to him, holding up a pair of black jeans. "Look, these will look great one you." The tone of her voice changed and she showed him a smile, her whole demeanour opposite to what it felt like seconds ago.

A heavy silence fell between them as they kept choosing different clothes for Kylo to wear. They were already with two pair of black jeans, some black shirts and a pair of sport shorts.

Jane looked somewhat excited to shop him some clothes, showing all kind of shirts and jeans, asking him what he'd liked the best. And it could be clearly seen this was so easy for her, which for Kylo, was completely the opposite. He wears the same outfit the whole year.

Her eyes studied carefully the racks of clothes and out of nowhere, she let out a squeal, almost making Kylo jump a little, from the scare.

"Oh. My. God!" He exclaimed, taking a leather jacket and showing it to him. "This is your face." Jane said, a grin on display and once again, he just looked lost down at her. Fashion was definitely not on the list of his big interests. "This jacket screams you; we are definitely buying it."

When the brunette was satisfied with the amount of clothes Kylo was carrying, she made him try all the clothes before paying. She was proud of her job as Kylo's private stylist. Jane almost had to contain herself from drooling over how good he looked in tight black jeans and that leather jacket.

Before returning to the dorm, Jane passed by McDonalds drive thru to buy them lunch and now the pair was eating their food in a parking lot, where the girl decided to stop.

They shared a silence that the music from the stereo turned lighter. Jane found herself enjoying Kylo's company quite a lot. She always been a solitary soul. She was used to be alone and do everything alone. She sure had friends, but she never spent much time with them. Although, now doing things and having Kylo beside her and keeping her an almost silent company, felt nice.

"I'll pay you back one day. For all the things." Kylo said, himself conflicted with the situation. He didn't like the feeling of owning Jane anything, but he felt like he did. He already knew way too well, if it wasn't her, this whole operation would have gone downhill. He would have failed his mission of making Earth an ally for the First Order.

Sure, nothing had been done until now, he's still at square one, but if she hadn't showed up, he would already have burned the whole place down and left.

So, he was definitely satisfied with the turn of events. His mission was still up and he would not fail.

"You don't need to." She replied, facing him. "I have a mission to help you, and sustaining you with clothes and food is part of it. And money is not a problem for me, so you don't need to worry about it, if in case it was one of your worries."

Once again, Kylo was left without what to say, so he just kept eating his hamburger.

The two continued eating in silence, until Jane spoke out after finishing her meal. She looked at him, as he stuffed his face with a couple of fries. The sight roughly made her chuckle.

"I hope you already know how to make an intimidating threat." She said. “Because we'll record it today."

Kylo only sent her a smirk. She really didn't know him. 


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hello. You've probably have seen me around the internet in viral videos. I'm Kylo Ren. I'm not here as a threat to your planet, but I will be if you don't do as I say."_

_"You'll get me a meeting with the following leaders. Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin, Kim Jong-un and Angela Merkel. I want them, in a room, to discuss some matters."_

_"I'm not here to fight, or start a war with your planet but if you don't comply, there will be consequences. You'll be seen as an enemy to The First Other."_

_"I'll give you two weeks. You'll know how to find me."_

_"I'm sure you'll do as I say, because if you don't, it will be your biggest regret."_

"It's good." Jane said, as the video they just recorded ended. Kylo was sat on the rolling chair in front of the desk and Jane was standing behind him.

"Good?" He asked, a sparkle of indignation sprayed over his tone. "It was incredible!" 

“Of course, it was, sugar plum.” The words rolled out of Jane’s tongue so easily that it took her a moment to come to her senses what she just said.

None of them said a thing until Kylo broke off their silence moments later. “What do we do now?” He asked.

“Now we…” She circled Kylo behind and sat on his lap, in front of the laptop. Jane didn’t ask for him to stand up nor waited for him to do so. She wanted to sit on his lap. _Badly_. “Put this on the internet for everyone to see.”

Kylo on other hand, was surprised by Jane’s actions and found himself wondering what to so, especially with his hands. It felt almost right to place them on Jane’s waist, but he went against it, just leaving his hands on the desk, as he watched Jane do her work. His chin almost rested on her shoulder.

Jane pushed her laptop to the side and brought her desktop computer keyboard closer to her, typing on it quickly. It didn’t take long for Jane to do her task.

“It’s done!” She exclaimed happily with her work. Kylo rested his back on the chair, his hands falling from the desk on her thighs, but he didn’t move them. Jane turned slightly to the side, so she could face him.

The touch of his hands on her lap nearly made her out of breath and his face was so close to hers. All she wanted was to grab his face between her hands and kiss his tender lips, feel them mould into hers.

Fuck.

“I just completed the first stage of my part of our deal.” Her left hand fell on his chest, her eyes locked in his. “When do you start yours?” Her voice wasn’t above a whisper, she didn’t have the strength to talk any louder. Being under his gaze and his touch, made her weak.

“We can start tomorrow.” He said, his voice a bit louder than hers, but not much. “Do you have a room a bit wider than this, so we can train comfortably?” At this point his hands had a better grip on her, not being on her thighs anymore, but on her waist.

She was dangerously close to him. An inch closer and she would lose it. So, she pulled her head back a little.

“We can use the campus gym. I can make you a college ID card and put you into the system so you can pass by a regular exchanged student from another university.” Jane said, thinking to herself all the things she needed to do to make it possible. It would be easy, and credible for the blind public eye. There was only one thing missing… “We need you a new name.”

“What?”

Jane got a little bit too comfortable on Kylo’s lap.

“If you want to pretend you’re a student, you can’t walk around introducing yourself as Kylo Ren, you need a fake name.”

“You’re right.” He nodded in agreement.

“What should we call you?” She studied him. He was still wearing his costume from when he recorded the video. His hair was a bit messy from being cuffed into that mask, but still beautiful nevertheless. His eyes didn’t hold any emotion, but Jane could sense something deep down them. His plump, rose lips pursed and so luscious. "You have the face of someone would have been called Ben."

"Everything but Ben." His voice low, eyes hooded. So close. He looked so calm but something made Jane feel other emotions through him. She just couldn't point what it was.

"May I ask why?" Her voice held the same tone as his, as her face got involuntary closer to his. _Focus Jane_.

"Nothing special." His eyes that were looking at her lips, looked up, meeting her honey golden eyes. "I just met this individual once and he was atrocious."

"Ok, so no Ben." Her hands nicely placed on his chest danced their way up to his boarded shoulders. "How about Matt?" She had to stop herself from letting her hands go further up. Jane just knew herself way to well that's if her hands reached his neck, she would just kiss him. He showed a somewhat satisfied expression "Matt Cross."

"Why Cross?" He looked intrigued with Jane's choice, showing a half grin.

The girl showed him a smirk and got closer to him, her lips almost touching his ear.

"I saw your weapon has the shape of a cross." Jane whispered and Kylo's grip on her waist got slightly tighter. "And I can't wait to see what you can do with it."

√•√•√•√•√

Jane spent the rest of the day hacking into the university system and put Kylo, or should we say, Matt Cross, made up file in and now he was officially a Blue Hills University student. He even had an ID card and all.

Now, the unlikely pair laid down on Jane's small bed under the covers, face to face.

"Do you like your new card?" Jane asked, remembering how impressed Kylo was when she handed it to him.

"Yeah," the half smile on his lips made her see stars. "I'm still quite fascinated how you pulled that off."

"I told you!" She chuckled. "I have a card machine. It's my best investment. I've made great money with it by selling fake IDs to underage students who can't wait to be twenty-one to get wasted in bars and clubs."

"The people of this planet are unquestionably the most bizarre I've seen so far."

"Oh shush." They laughed together until the silence floated around and their gazes were locked at one another. "Tomorrow I'll leave you alone for a couple of hours. I have classes."

"Now that I grew on having your aggravating self close, you're leaving."

"So, you find me aggravating?" Her gasp made Kylo let out a soft laugh.

"No." He shook his head, a delicate smile on his lips. "I'm just messing with you."

"I'll be back around one, to have lunch and my classes end at three, so by then we can hit the gym and start training?"

"You really do plan your whole day ahead, don't you?"

"Huh, yeah." Jane frowned, her eyes falling in her hands as her fingers play with the collar of Kylo's shirt. Since this afternoon, her hands would find their way to his chest automatically. "Since I was a kid, I got used to plan out everything I had to do." Now, she looked back up at him. "Don't you do the same?"

"I do plan my moves and strategies." He replied. "Just not in the same way."

"I guess we aren't that different." She showed him a smile. "If you don't mind to wake up at seven in the morning, we could have breakfast together?"

In her mind, she was repeating a praying of _please say yes, please say yes_. Kylo's company was the best part of her day even though they have only known each other for two days. But the more time she spent with him, the more time she felt that feeling in her chest, and she quite enjoyed it.

"Yes, of course." He said, that soft smile on hi


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo was left alone after a nice coffee and an amazing slice of red velvet cake. He was still dumbfounded how good that cake was and how lusciously it melted in his mouth.

The girl gave him what she called a phone for him to call her if there was an emergency and Jane also told him he could use her laptop _to watch something on Netflix_ or whatever that meant.

The man decided to experiment the Netflix thing and grabbed the grey laptop from the desk. Sitting on the bed, back against the wall and legs scratched forward, Kylo set the laptop on his lap and opened it.

But when he turned it on, it showed a screen to introduce... A password? The last time he saw Jane going around the laptop, it didn't show this.

This was an emergency, yeah, definitely an emergency.

From his jeans’ pocket, he took out the phone and started at it for a while. He had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. He wondered if Jane would feel just like that if he ever asked her to send him a hologram.

After some roaming and touching on the screen, he managed to call Jane who would kill to see his face looking down at the phone, hearing her voice and expecting to see the image of her.

Although, Jane wasn't too pleased when, in the middle of the class, she felt her phone buzzing on her jacket’s pocket. Seeing the teacher in a considerably acceptable distance from her, she accepted Kylo’s call, her head down and her long hair covering her face.

“Kylo, what do you want? I’m in class." The whisper sounded angry. "I said only for emergencies and it hasn't been an hour since I left you."

"The password." That's all Kylo said, taking Jane aback, already imagining various scenarios where Kylo would be in trouble.

"What?"

"You didn't give me the access code to your fancy computer."

In that moment Jane didn't know if she felt relieved that his call was for something as stupid as a laptop password, or dumb for not giving him the password in the first place.

"The password is _fatnico7890654_."

"That's an atypical password."

"Well, I don't have time to discuss with you how I choose my passwords. I'll see you at lunch."

The line was dead. Kylo shrugged and typed the password Jane told him while the girl let out a sigh of relief, seeing the teacher still far away from her, talking to some student.

So, while the Commander of the First Order was watching a show on Netflix called _The Office_ that was surprisingly highly entertaining, Jane was having a morning full of boring classes like any other Monday.

The episode 10 of the first season had just started when Jane erupted into the room, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so fucking done with Mr. Morrison." That was the first thing she said, letting her back hit the closed white door.

"May I ask who Mr. Morrison is?" Kylo looked up at Jane, totally forgetting about the episode playing.

"It's my Discrete Mathematics Structure teacher." The girl walked in Kylo's direction and sat on the edge of the bed, beside him. "He hates me and my method of doing things. He literally told me he would fail me if I use my method on the exam."

"That man sure does sound like a twat." He commented, following with a chuckle.

"Anyways…" Jane said, ready to leave that matter behind. “What are you watching?”

“This show called The Office.”

If you told Kylo a few days ago that once he landed on Earth he would be living in a force-sensitive girl’s room watching a comedy TV show and being so laid back, he would probably cut you in half with his lightsaber.

“It’s an amazing show, great choice.” The brunette said, standing up. “But now let's have lunch, I’m starving.”

√•√•√•√•√

As promised, Jane arrived at her dorm around three. After gearing up with some sport clothes, the pair headed to the gym, where the girl’s first day of training would be.

She was excited. She had no idea what her training would be and nor Kylo said anything about it. 

The two stood in a clear area after their warm up, mats under their feet. It was a room in the back of the gym that barely no-one used. It used to belong to the cheer team, but there’s no such thing in BHU anymore.

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“Try to hit me.” At first, she thought he was joking, but then she saw the seriousness on his face, who just looked at her, waiting for her to comply to his command.

“You’re serious.” He didn’t answer, only nodded. “Ok…” Jane took a deep breath and swung her arm, trying to punch him.

Kylo dodged her fist. “Try again.” He commanded, so she did it, failing again. “Again.”

There was no use. He avoided every hit she tried. She even tried to use both her hands, punch after punch, but he escaped every one of them gracefully, without even trying. Her arms were already starting to hurt and she was getting frustrated.

“You’re thinking too much.” Kylo said, his voice so demanding and cold, almost sounding a whole other person.

“I definitely didn’t think this would be our training.” Jane breathed out, her hand on her knees. “And I was definitely unprepared for this. I thought you were going to train me how to use the force.”

“This is the way for me to train you. This was how I was trained, and it’s how I’m going to train you.” Kylo was being so strict and harsh, but for some reason, she like that part of him. “Now try. Again.” As he said, through gritted teeth, Jane let out a frustrated scream, swinging her arm, but once again, he dodged it.

Kylo didn’t even bother to block her punches, he just dodged them.

“Use that anger that’s starting to boil inside you.” He instructed. “Chanel it. Focus. Don’t think too much.”

Jane tried to do so as she continued, her anger and frustration growing as she failed every hit. She was annoyed at herself, but tried to forget about it. She tried to forget about anything else that was bothering her mind in that moment. Drifting away from all the problems and everything consuming her mind, she focused, using her emotions in her advantage just like Kylo told her to.

And finally, she managed to punch his arm. But just a moment later, that she came back to her senses and understood that she succeeded in her task.

She stood for a second in silence before letting out a scream from happiness. “I did it!” Jane felt proud of herself, which was such a weird feeling for something so small. She felt it even more when her eyes caught Kylo smiling softly at her.

“You did.” He said. “Now do it again.”


	8. Chapter 8

The music was loud, too loud for the man's liking. He could still hear it from the kitchen. The mixture of the poor music choice and the voices trying to be louder to be understandable was starting to be unbearable.

Kylo wanted to leave. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. Although, for much he wanted to leave, he couldn't. He had no idea where Jane was and he was left alone, in what supposedly is a _frat party_ , full of irritating and obnoxious people.

Each day that passed, he hated people on Earth more. They were annoying and thought themselves higher. Not even five minutes ago, he heard a conversation between two young men, and they were having a heated discussion about who could smoke more _blunts_ in one night. He sure had no idea what the word _blunt_ meant, but he was almost a hundred percent sure it was something stupid.

He still had the red cup in his hand that Jane gave him with some kind of beverage that he had barely touched. It tasted like crap.

Leaned against the kitchen counter, he sipped on his drink casually, while he studied the empty room with bored eyes. At least here the music wasn't as loud as in the living room.

The girl told him this is a place where people had fun, but he was having everything but fun. In fact, he wished he was rather in Jane's dorm watching The Office, just like the two had planned to do after dinner, before the brunette changed all of his plans.

So, this is what college students did on Saturdays. Getting intoxicated with crap tasting beverages and discussing about blunts. And he thought people on Jakku were weird.

The time passed by and no sign of Jane. He had no idea what the hell she was up to, she only told him this was very crucial for their plan to work out.

People come and go to grab more drinks and he just watched them from across the kitchen, wanting to see Jane. At this point, his own drink had gone as well.

Well, might as well as get another one. He didn't know how much long he would be stuck inside this dirty kitchen. Don't these guys know what cleaning products are?

As he's spilling this water-alike drink in his red cup, someone stood beside him, mirroring his actions. He ignored whoever was standing beside him, but they didn't do the same.

"Hey, I know you!" They exclaimed, making Kylo look up at whoever exclaimed loud, too close to him. He recognized the person; it was the waitress from the diner. Jane and him never went back there, but he remembers her face way too well. "You're that guy who was with Janet last week."

The man didn't say anything, he just kept staring down at her with a hard look on his eyes. "I'm Kate!" She scratched her hand.

"Matt." He slowly said, trying his hardest not to say his real name as he took her hand for a second. For much he didn't want to do it, he wasn't going to make her just look like a fool with her hand scratched.

Kylo hoped she would just leave. He didn't know what to say more and it was becoming uncomfortable.

"If you see Jane, tell her I said hi." She showed him a smile, grabbing her own cup. He just nodded awkwardly at her, with a straight-line smile and she left.

The poor guy let out a sigh and took a sip from his drink, regretting almost as soon as it hit his tongue. This definitely wasn't water.

What was he doing?

As if by magic, he remembered he actually had a way to contact Jane. He was still not used to cell phones, but took his from his leather jacket pocket and clicked on Jane's contact.

But of course, she didn't answer.

A frustrated groan left his throat. He was tired of waiting around for her, so he was going to find her and demand to go home.

As soon as he left the kitchen, entering in the living room area, the music turned drastically loud, way too loud for Kylo's liking.

His eyes studied the room, looking for the short girl. He knew she was close; he could feel her. Ever since they started training that they got more connected through the Force, like as they trained, their bound got stronger.

That's when he spotted her. She was on the other side of the room, but she wasn't alone.

Jane was talking with a man, and from her face, she wasn't liking that conversation one bit.

With a hard look on his face and eyebrows frowned, Kylo walked through the crowd, his eyes focused on Jane. As he approached them, he could hear say something that it didn't please him at all.

"Brad, I told you, I don't want to."

"But Jane-" The unknown man was about to start complaining about the girl's answer, but Kylo interrupted him, not wanting to hear his excuse of voice one more second.

"How many braincells does it take for you to understand she doesn't want to?" His voice was loud and powerful, even under the loud techno music playing through some speakers.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy grimaced in Kylo's direction, which he didn't like. Who did this waste of space think he was, talking to him like that?

"That whom who's going to cut your limbs off if you don't leave." Kylo said through gritted teeth, taking a step closer to the guy who just looked blankly at him. Didn't he get the message? Now he wished he didn't leave his lightsaber at home. He definitely needed to stop leaving without it. 

He was about to forget about this and drag Jane out of the house, but as soon as he turned to the girl who looked so beautiful under the poor lightning the room had, Brad opened his mouth again.

"You don't scare me." He spat. "Who do you think you are?"

That was it. As he closed his hand into a fist, the guy in front of him started gasping for air. His own hands scratching his neck and his levitating feet kicking, but it was useless.

Kylo really was about to kill the man, but then he felt Jane's touch on his arm softly. He opened his hand and Brad fell on the floor. Pathetic.

His breathing heavy, his eyes looking at the guy on the floor who was crying. Jane warm hands touched his face softly, making him look at her.

"We better go." He said, no emotion in his voice even though his face showed anger and rage. She only nodded and grabbed his hand, leading the way to the exit.

As they were leaving the house, a group of guys went to their direction and the one who was leading the group, while carrying three bottles of some drink, talked.

"Jane!" He exclaimed, making her stop and Kylo as well. He just looked at the short guy stepping closer to Jane and he wasn't having it. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, this party sucks." She replied, a bored tone laced with her words, and continued walking. As she passed by the stranger, she grabbed one of the bottles he was carrying.

"Hey! You own me now!"

"Yeah, yeah, just like the money you own me. Get lost Pete." She didn't even bother to look back, and just continued walking to her car, Kylo following suit, still holding her hand.

They got in the car in silence, none of them tried to say anything. Only after a while, Jane decided to break it off, her voice soft.

"You didn't need to almost kill Brad." She said, a chuckle almost escaped through her lips.

"He was bothering you." Kylo replied with frowned eyebrows. "And he didn't seem like leaving."

She didn't say anything, so this time, he decided to speak.

"Why did we go to that boredom of a party anyways? I think I would have had more fun watching Hux running away from an Acklay than this party." For a moment, he imagined the scene in his head, letting out a chuckle. "I’d definitely pay to see that."

"Who's Hux and what the hell is an Acklay?"

"Not important." He replied. "Now, why were we there instead of watching Netflix?"

"I was meeting with a guy that had the answer for our problems." Jane answered. Kylo had no idea what that meant, so he just remained silent, waiting for her to explain further. "He gave me the program that will allow us to have access to the Pentagon's servers."

This, he knew what it meant. Jane had been complaining all week for not being able to get to those servers to get all the information they needed for the second part of the plan.

"How much did that cost?" If Jane couldn't get it herself, it must have been pretty expensive.

"Not much, just a date with the guy." She shrugged like it was nothing, her face emotionless as she had her eyes focus on the road.

But those words, they didn't make Kylo happy.

"A date?" The man asked, not believing her.

"Yeah. The smartest guy around is capable of hacking the most secure national servers but can't ask a girl out. What can we do?"

For some reason, he didn't like the idea of Jane going out on a date with this guy. He hated it, in fact. It was burning inside him and he hated the fact it was bothering him.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Kylo asked, quietly. His eyes focused on his lap. Once again, he was in conflict with his feelings and he hated it. He knew better.

"Not really." She replied. "But if spending four hours with a nerd and hear him talking about the dangers of deep web and star trek is the price of that precious pen drive that will helps us, so be it."

"The First Order really could use people with that kind of determination and dedication." Kylo mumbled, a bit taken aback by her words.

At this point, they were already parked in the University campus.

"Kylo." She called his name, making him look at her. "I will give you what you came here seeking for." He said nothing, just stared back at her shiny eyes and she showed him a smile. "Now let's get our own party started."

√•√•√•√•√

Very much intoxicated, the two friends laughed together sat on the bed, face to face.

The room was light, no worries floated around their heads and nothing else mattered but one another.

Jane liked this. This not being only the alcohol intoxicating her system, but this moment with Kylo and the fact that he was finally talking openly to her.

She had been trying to make him open up to her for the past week, but it had been a hard task. The guy was stubborn and for sure didn't talk much. Or at least, not as much as she wished.

"What's the most beautiful place you've been to?" Jane asked with a smile, passing him the bottle of vodka.

"Hmmm." Kylo made a thoughtful expression, bringing the bottle to his lips. He took a sip, making a face. "Probably Naboo. It's very green and blue. I'll take you there someday." The smile he showed her, made her melt. The guy had such a power over her that not even him knew it. Not even her... She barely could grasp her head around it.

There was something in him... It made her smile.

"And you?" He asked, giving her the bottle, and she took a small sip, thinking of his question.

"I haven't been in much places other than Blue Hills and my hometown, which by the way, is ugly as fuck..." She frowned just thinking about it. "But there was this one time, during summer break before I moved to Blue Hills, that my brother took me on a road trip through Colorado. Everything was so colourful... Like every colour that exists was there."

"It does sound beautiful." The man commented as Jane gave him back the bottle.

"Ok, enough of this lame shit." She said, feeling the nostalgia bitter on her tongue. "It's time for something more fun." Kylo just looked at her, not knowing what to expect. "Let's play truth or dare."


	9. Chapter 9

The phone's ringtone echoed through the small room painfully loud. It was unbearable how it made her throbbing headache increase and the noise wouldn't stop for anything. 

A grunt left her throat as her hand roamed around looking for the ringing device. She knew it had to be close for the noise being this loud. It almost felt like it was under her head.

Her eyes didn't dare to open, but she managed to find the phone anyways and a sigh of relief left her lips as she accepted the call, the ringing dying. 

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt, pleading desperately for some water. Her mouth too dry from dehydration. 

"Janet!" Of course, it had to be Kate's piercing voice echoing through Jane's ears that early in the morning. "Where are you?"

"My dorm?" She replied with a questioning tone. Her words didn't come out above a whisper, as she remembered Kylo was sleeping right beside her. She could feel his arm over her stomach. "Why are you calling this early on a Sunday?" Jane was annoyed, not only because someone just woke her up, but also the headache that was making her go insane. It had been a while since she had a hangover like this. 

"Jane, it's three in the afternoon." The girl sassed. "Are you hungover?" 

"No!" This came out louder than expected, making her head go crazy. 

"You are!" Kate said amused. "You better not ditch me again today. You know way too well Sundays belongs to me and frozen yogurt. And I won't forget how you ditched me last week." 

Jane didn't think much of it, she knew she had to go before Kate could erupt through her dorm demanding for answers. 

"Give me an hour." Not even giving time for her friend to say anything else, she hung up.

She needed Advil. Now.

But everything stopped when she finally gained courage to open her eyes and looked around. 

Her whole dorm was upside down. Things scattered throughout the floor; their clothes mixed in them. Jane looked down at herself seeing she was wearing nothing but her panties. Kylo was only wearing his underwear as well. 

_Everything but drunk sex_. That was her first thought.

"Kylo." She called softly, touching his arm. Although, he didn't even bulge. "Kylo!" This time was louder and got some kind of response from the man. 

"I didn't lock Hux inside the storage room." Kylo mumbled to which Jane only looked down at him confused. 

"Kylo."

"I swear it wasn't me." 

"Kylo, we're under attack!" She screamed, much for her dislike, but got the reaction she wanted.

The man sat up in a quick move, looking around. "What? Who's attacking us? Where?" 

"Relax champ, no-one is attacking us." Jane said softly, reaching out to grab a shirt from the floor to cover herself, ending up grabbing the t-shirt Kylo was wearing the night before. "So, what do you remember from last night?" She asked, her memory of last night events being everything but clear. 

She only remembered something about this place called Naboo, Colorado, his favourite colour being red, a prank call and a lot of alcohol. 

"Hmmm..." Kylo looked down at his lap with a frown, scratching the back of his head. "I remember we were playing this game called Truth or Dare. We drank a lot. The rest is blurred out. Although..." 

"What?" She asked anxiously. 

"I do remember you doing some dance... And I'm pretty sure that dance made our clothes end up on the floor." His face held no emotion nor expression, making it so hard to read.

Jane frowned in thought. "A lap dance..." She mumbled. "Do you think we had sex?" She looked up at him, her question carrying honesty. 

Kylo just looked back at her, wide eyes and his cheek a slight shade of red. "I'm pretty sure we didn't had sex." He answered. 

"Great!" Jane smiled and got up from the bed. Because I want to remember if we do." 

He said nothing for some moments, and she just headed to the bathroom, a smile of victory in her lips for making him speechless. She just didn't expect he would talk.

"Now I'm pretty sure we didn't have sex." Kylo said, making Jane turn around to him in surprise. "Cause if we had, you wouldn't be walking right now." 

√•√•√•√•√

Kylo watched Jane walking around the room gracefully while he barely could turn on the bed. She looked fresh and beautiful as always, but he wondered how she could do that. 

"Take this, you should start feeling better after it." She handed him a pill and a bottle of water. "I have to leave for a few hours. If you need anything, call me." 

"Are you leaving me?" She couldn't go. She couldn't leave him like this, especially because she's the reason he felt like crap and had a massive headache. "You can't leave me." 

Jane chuckled down at him. The sight of him really was adorable and for much she wished she could just stay in bed beside him the whole day, she couldn't ditch Kate again. 

"Sorry, I really have to go." She grabbed her leather jacket and purse. "You have a bag of cookies on the desk and also money if you get too hungry. I'll be back soon." Jane looked back at Kylo laid down on the bed, looking at her with puppy eyes. Smiling one last time, she left. 

It broke her heart leaving Kylo alone and she also felt this concern heavy on her shoulders. It sure wasn't the first time she left him alone, but this time he was sick and probably having his first hangover ever. The way he looked, reminded her back at her fifteens when she first got drunk. 

Trying to forget about Kylo, Jane got into her car and texted Kate, who was already waiting for her at the mall.

When she arrived at the frozen yogurt place, Kate was sat down with two cups in front of her. 

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Jane gave her friend a hug. "And thanks for ordering for me." 

"Rough night?" Kat asked, a teasing smile lingering on her lips. "I didn't see you at Jacob's but I bet you were there." 

"I was, but I left early." Jane shrugged, before shoving a spoonful of frozen yogurt inside her mouth. "The party was boring and with no-one interesting." 

"An hour ago, you didn't sound like someone who left early." Her friend looked at her with suspicious eyes. "And I saw your friend at the party."

"What friend?" Jane even stopped eating. She knew almost everyone at that party, so Kate really needed to be more specific.

"Matt." Kate replied with a smile but Jane just kept looking at her confused. "The guy who was with you at the diner last week." 

That's when it lighted up in her head. Kylo. Kate saw Kylo at the party. She was not expecting that, but it was not impossible as well. Jane really did leave Kylo alone for an hour or so. 

"Oh really?" She tried to act surprised and stuffed her mouth with more frozen yogurt.

"Yeah." Kate nodded, mirroring her friend's actions. "Nice guy, just a bit odd." Jane remained silent, looking over her phone. "Where did you meet him? His face is not familiar at all." 

Jane already had the whole conversation planned in her head. **_Matt's_** story and how he ended up in Blue Hills was planned and discussed between the two the day Jane created this character for Kylo to play. So, if someone asked, the two had the same story to tell.

"He's an exchange student from Louisiana. I met him last Friday. He looked a bit lost so I offered to help him." Jane explained, but Kate said nothing and only kept eating. She knew this was a cue to continue. "On Saturday I showed him around, telling him where the most important places are and that's how we ended at the diner." 

"So basically, on Saturday, you guys went on a date." Kate's smug smile made Jane roll her eyes. Why does everything for her was a date or involved dating? Can't two people go casually to eat? 

"No." She said plainly, he eyes on her phone screen. "You know way too well I don't go to dates and I don't date." 

"But you paid for his meal." 

"I know." Once again, she checked her phone before talking. "But I also was the one who invited him. It's good manners to pay when you invite someone."

"So, you're saying you're not interested in the guy?" Kate asked, the knowing expression planted on her pretty face. "Not even one bit?" 

"He's nice." 

"Just nice? I don't buy it." 

The way Kate just knew her too well, sometimes it really annoyed the shit out of Jane. She could never lie to her. 

Jane let out a sign, checking her phone once more. "And attractive." 

"I knew you were interested in the guy. I saw the way you were looking at him. You had that _I really wanna fuck you_ look in your eyes." Jane just looked at her friend unimpressed and grabbed her phone, checking to see if she had any text from Kylo. He hadn't said anything, and she was starting to get worried "Are you waiting for something? You check your phone every second. Is someone dying?"

"Yes- I mean, no! No-one is dying." The girl placed the phone back on the table. She needed to change the subject, and fast. "So, tell me, how's things going with Stella?" 

√•√•√•√•√

It was the moment of truth. Jane was sat on her chair in front of her computer ready to see if the pen drive really worked as Kylo was standing behind her, waiting anxiously. 

"If this doesn't work, I'll cut the guy's legs off." Kylo said, looking at the computer's screen, waiting to see something happen.

"I'll do it myself, don't worry." Jane mumbled, typing on the keyboard quickly. 

A few windows started opening. Kylo just looked at it confused, the silence heavy and leaking anxiety between the two. 

Until Jane let out a scream, startling the man. "We're in!" 

"Does that mean the device you got in exchange of a date with an antisocial male works?" He asked, still a bit confused about what was happening and what any of that meant. 

"Exactly that." Jane looked up at him with a grin. "Now we have everything we need." Kylo only nodded at her. "But we need to discuss our plan. I already have a few scenarios in mind how things can go, but we need to discuss how we going to do this and the timing of everything, that being the most crucial thing for this plan to be perfect." 

"Ok." He nodded once again and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. "There's only a week left for the deadline to end. But we won't attack right away. We will let them get comfortable, making them believe my threat was nothing but a kid's joke. And then, we strike." His voice was deep, and the way he casually talked about it was so hot.

"That was exactly my line of thought." Jane nodded. "We'll let a week or two pass. Trump will tweet about it, saying it was just a joke. They will forget about it soon. And then we attack the Pentagon. If we attack there, they will go crazy. It's probably the most important place in the US." 

"We give them one more chance to give us what we want. if they don't, we attack another place." Kylo continued with the plan, adding to it.

"This time, a multiple attack. While we attack the White House, top secret files start leaking through the internet." Excitement was starting to grow inside Jane. The adrenaline starting to kick in. She didn't know planning how to destroy completely the United States could be so fun. 

"This will cause fear in the other countries. They will see that if we're powerful enough to take down Trump's country, we can take down anyone." 

And the way their minds thought alike and worked together as a whole made everything even better. It was like they could read each other's thoughts. 

It made Jane over the moon. 

"Precisely." The grin on her face was wide. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Her excitement made Kylo smirk. "After this, they will definitely give us what we want."

"If they don't, then they are no use so..." Kylo expression changed, no emotion took place on his face whatsoever, only a plain, relax expression. "We'll just burn the whole place down." 

Jane didn't say anything for a moment. She knew he was serious, and she liked that, but burning the whole thing down really did sound insane. But so did their whole plan, and they just talked like it would work with no flaws. 

"You and me, Jane." Kylo said, standing up from the bed and scratching his hand out for her. "Against the world." 

She didn't think about it one more second, and mirrored his actions, taking his hand in hers. 

Just him and her, the two of them, against the world.


	10. Chapter 10

The days were getting longer as the winter kissed goodbye and the spring was approaching. The weather was even getting slightly warmer too and it felt nice.

So instead of being already dark out, the sun was slowly going down when Jane and Kylo left the gym around six in the afternoon. Actually, it was almost seven. 

Today's training was scratched two more hours than usual, so Jane was pretty much feeling dead after a four hours training session. 

The pair walked through the campus to the dorms building hall in silence, but of course, it didn't last long cause Jane had to break it off. 

"After today, I feel I could sleep for two days at least." She commented. "I can't feel my legs."

"Too bad we train on Saturdays as well." He replied, his voice having no specific tone at all. 

"Do we really have to?" She whined. 

"Yes." He said plainly. "Tomorrow will be important." 

"Oh really?" This woke some curiosity inside her. For the past two weeks, their training had been nothing but hand to hand fight, which by the way, she was starting to get really good at. Kylo must have something different planned for tomorrow and that made Jane excited. "What is it?"

"Mind tricks."

Jane was about to start celebrating but then, she spotted Kate walking down, looking really bummed out. She wasn't far and for the direction she was taking, they would cross paths. 

"Kate!" The girl called and her friend looked up at her, showing a weak smile and picked up her pace to go to their encounter. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go out for the weekend with Stella?" Jane asked the blonde as she approached them.

"I was, in fact, I should have hit the road several hours ago." Kate showed a pained smile and Jane looked at her with concerned eyes. "Stella ditched me. Apparently, Natasha needed her and as she's more important than I am, so of course I was ditched." 

Wearing this, broke Jane's little heart. It could be seen from miles away the pain Kate's eyes carried. She also felt anger burning inside her and the desire to snap Stella in half for making her friend suffer grew in the pit of her stomach. 

"If I find her-" the brunette started mumbling through gritted teeth, but soon, Kate cut her off. 

"Don't bother." The blonde sighed. "Nice to see you guys." With that, she started walking away from them. Jane couldn't even say anything else and Kylo just watched the whole scene unfold in silence. 

They didn't share any word about what just happened and kept walking to their former destination. 

"I don't mean to intrude in your friend's dilemmas and life problems, but," Kylo broke off their silence, his words cautious but carrying a heavy curiosity. "What just happened?" 

The girl let out a sigh, the whole situation bothering her. "Stella is Kate's love interest. But Stella is still too attached to Natasha, her ex-girlfriend. So, every damn time she has a problem, Stella just drops everything to go to her. It's not the first time she leaves Kate to go to Natasha." 

"Well, I'm definitely not an expert in relationships, but…" The man sounded hesitant, but said it anyways. "Maybe Kate needs to let go of Stella and find someone who's worth of her time."

"I know!" Jane exclaimed frustrated. "I've been telling her that but she just says I have no rights to say anything because relationships aren't my strong."

At this point they were entering through the dorm and Kylo didn't say anything in regards the situation. He saw Jane closing the door and dropping her gym bag. She looked pretty tired. 

"Are you still going to meet with the pen drive man?" He asked, a tiny bit of hope she would say no due how tired she was, tickling his insides. 

"Yep." Jane nodded, walking to her tiny closet to grab her outfit for the night.

"You're gonna miss pizza night at the cafeteria." His voice was plain. He knew way too well it wasn't that argument that could make her possible change her mind about this so-called _date_ , but he also didn't have anything else to say. 

Once again, he found himself in conflict. He didn't like the fact she was going out with that nobody, but he hated even more the fact this was bothering him. 

Why was this affecting him so much? She was just a girl who was helping him get what he wanted from this miserable planet while he trained her to be a powerful _weapon_. 

"I sure can survive." Jane replied, ready to get inside the bathroom and take a hot shower. "Plus, I'm eating for free."

Kylo didn't said anything else, just watched get into the bathroom while he mumbled all the cursed words he knew under his breath.

√•√•√•√•√

The Commander of the First Order was alone, eating pizza in a University Campus cafeteria, all by himself. Being alone was something he was used to, but this felt different. He was out of his element. 

The feeling brought him old memories he despised and he hated how it burned in the back of his mind. 

And while Kylo Ren was wallowing in self-pity while eating mediocre pizza, Jane was having definitely not the best moment of her life.

Jonathan, the guy who Kylo spent the week referring as the _pen drive man_ , was a lanky guy, not very long brown hair with a fringe that Jane thought looked ridiculous on him. His eyes were a very light shade of brown and small, with purple bags under his eyes. Did this guy get any sleep at all?

Jane showed him a sympathetic smile while he talked about god knew what. Her attention span was really short tonight, her mind being everywhere but there. 

She hated dates, she hated what they stood for and what kind of social achievement they represented. It was like if you wanted someone you had to go through this steps course before it's socially acceptable to even kiss someone. Do you really have to pay for a certain amount of meals to show you’re interested in someone? 

It felt like a waste of time to the girl. Life is too short to spend it on months of investment into something that might not even blossom into something different. 

Just like it was happening to Kate. 

Kate knew Stella for a year. She had taken the girl on multiple dates, bough her countless gifts and look how Kate is right now? Heartbroken, back in her dorm, while the girl she liked was god knew where with her ex. 

Also, another reason why Jane didn’t date. She would rather have spontaneous meetings with guys that usually lead to sex. Because that was what she did when she found someone interesting, she fucked them until she was bored enough to go to the next one. 

That’s how the _Brad Disaster_ as Kate liked to call it happened.

Brad and Jane met in the beginning of her freshman year. She thought the guy has fine as hell, and he was older, which was a plus for Jane. The girl made her personal challenge going to bed with this guy, which wasn’t that hard. 

It was also made clear in the beginning that her intentions weren’t more than a few fucks. They both agreed. Brad and Jane became friends with benefits, until he started to show red flags. 

It was starting to show that Brad wanted more than casual sex. She decided to cut things off when he invited her to spend thanksgiving with him and his family. That was an absolute no.

“Is everything ok?” Jonathan asked, bringing Jane back from her thoughts. 

“Yes.” She smiled slightly. Did she grimace when the thought of Brad crossed through her mind? 

The guy in front of her kept talking about whatever he was talking about and their food arrived. _Finally_. 

Jane wondered what Kylo was doing in that moment. The thought of his luscious, pink, plump lips crossing her mind and how she wished they were pressed against hers. She really wanted to know how they would feel between her lips. His big rough hands running through her body. 

Oh, and how good his body looked. So muscular and tough. She wanted to touch it do badly, feeling his hot skin under her fingertips. 

The thought of him invaded her mind brutally. She really tried to focus on what the lanky guy in front of her was saying, but Kylo was intoxicating. 

Although, Jane was pulled out of the thoughts once again when she saw Jonathan completely failing his glass while pouring some water for himself. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He cursed, standing up and trying to cleaning the water before it ran somewhere unwanted. The girl just watched the scene with confused eyes. “I’ll go ask for more napkins.” The guy disappeared before she could say anything. 

He quickly came back and started cleaning the mess he created while Jane just watched the whole thing confused about what just happened. 

And when she thought no more weird things could happen, as Jonathan was sitting down, somehow, he failed the chair and fell with his ass on the floor. 

“Oh my god, are you ok?” Jane stood up in a quick move, looking over the table, seeing the guy on the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jonathan got up from the floor, showing a pained smile. 

The following and last hour the two spent together finishing their meal, had some weird events. 

Jonathan managed to choke on food three times, spill water all over himself and fail his own mouth, getting his nose full of chocolate mousse. Jane had no idea if he was trying to be funny or he just had the worse luck. Either way, she wished this was the last time she would see the guy. 

“We should repeat this sometime.” He said, his face with a hopeful smile. 

“I don’t think so Jonathan.” Jane tried her best to show him a sympathetic smile. “Thanks for the pen drive, anyways.” Before he could say anything else, she started walking to her car. 

She couldn’t wait to get to her dorm. 

√•√•√•√•√

When Jane arrived to her dorm, she found Kylo laid on her bed, her laptop on his lap. She was so tired she just wanted to dress some comfortable clothes and lay down beside him. 

“So, how was your date?” He asked, his voice a monotone, showing no interest whatsoever for her actually date. 

“Weird.” She replied with a sigh. “The guy was so weird.”

“Oh really?” He showed a smirk, which she thought it was not normal. “How so?” Now he looked interested.

“I don’t know.” The girl shrugged, starting to get undressed, not even caring Kylo’s eyes were on her. “How do you get chocolate mousse on your nose? Or choke on your own food three times? Spill water all over yourself?”

“That sounds like a complete loser to me.” Kylo said. He had this satisfied look on his face, which was very suspicious in Jane’s opinion. “I told you to not go out with him.”

The girl got closer to him. “You don’t have anything to do with what happened tonight, do you?” Jane asked him, a frown on her face. 

“No, of course not.” She knew he was trying to keep a straight face. That's what gave him in. 

“You did!” She exclaimed, not believing it.

“No!” He argued. “How could I be involved in that? The guy was definitely a loser who made you waste your time.”

Jane just shook her head, knowing way to well he was the reason for all those things. She had no idea how did he found her, but she knew those things could be caused by someone messing with the Force. 

“But thank you.” She said with a smile, lying beside him. 

Kylo looked at her, slightly confused. “For what?”

“Making my night more interesting.”

The man smiled back at her. “You’re welcome.”

She knew it was him.


	11. Chapter 11

The day looked beautiful outside. The Sun shined bright up in the blue sky, everything looked lighter and greener. Alive, if you must. 

But Jane and Kylo were doing everything but enjoying the wonderful day. Both were sat on the floor of Jane's dorm, face to face. 

Kylo's was about to give Jane's her first lesson about the Force and that the things you could do with it, were not only to make cars fly.

"I know you've been familiar with the Force since a young age." Kylo said and Jane just looked at him anxiously. "But there's more to it than make objects fly, read minds and choke people." 

"So, what are you going to teach me?" The suspense he was making around it was killing her. 

"I'm going to teach you how to communicate through the Force."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Telepathy. Just like you can read minds, you can go inside people's head, search for precise information and force users can communicate telepathically." He explained and the girl looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You can do what?" The amount of information was overwhelming. Kylo had never talked about the Force before. Until now, all their training had been to learn how to fight and never about the exciting part, what made Jane go to Kylo in the first place.

"Let's focus on the communication part for now, shall we?" Kylo showed her a half smile. "Talk to me." 

"Ok sure." She nodded. "Hello." 

"Not like that." He shook his head, a small smile lingering on his lips. **_Like this._**

She heard him, loud and clear, but he didn't speak. His lips didn't move, but she heard his voice. Inside her head. 

Jane looked at Kylo in a state of shock and it took her a few moments to process what had just happened. 

**_C'mon, try it._ **

"I, uh... I don't know how to." Jane replied shyly, and speaking. 

"You need to focus." Kylo spoke out loud. "Focus on what do you want to say. Feel the connection and concentrate to send your message through it." Jane nodded at him and closed her eyes. "You can do it."

The girl took a deep breath, her eyes closed and tried to do exactly what Kylo explained to her. Even with his explanation, she felt a bit lost, but she did it anyways. It was hard to not just think what she wanted to say, but to send it as well. 

_Hot potato chips._

"From everything you could say, I'm really not surprised you chose that."

Jane froze on the spot, opening her eyes. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, I did."

"You didn't just read my mind?" She threw him a suspicious look, making him shake his head, a half of a smile on his pink lips. 

"No, I didn't Jane. I really heard you voice saying _hot potato chips_ inside my head." She still wasn't used to him saying her name and they have been basically _living together_ for two weeks. "Besides, it's impossible to read your mind. "

"Just like it is impossible to read yours." She mumbled. The curiosity to peek inside his head had been massive since they met, but she could never reach him.

"Try again." He told her, completely ignoring her comment.

_Like this?_

**_Exactly like that._ **

Jane couldn't help but smile widely. For her, it still felt impossible this way of communication, but it was so cool and out of this world. I mean, making objects move was still pretty dope, but she was already used to it. 

But this was new, and she was already enjoying it too much. 

_So, we can just talk like this so nobody knows what we're saying._

**_Pretty much._ **

"There's also another plus to this form of communication." Kylo said. "We don't need to be in the same room to talk through the Force. We can be miles away, and if two force sensitive beings share a Force-bond, even galaxies away."

"That's-" Jane couldn't even finish what she was going to say, being so thunderstruck. She was speechless.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in." 

_Just a bit_. She replied, doing what he just taught her and Kylo let out a chuckle. 

"So now I can annoy you whenever I want, even when we're not together." She said, a smirk on her lips.

"Basically." He confirmed, making her smirk go wider. 

"That's useful to know."

√•√•√•√•√

It wasn't that late, but the stars were shining on the dark sky and the lamps outside illuminated the streets poorly. 

_Under Cover of Darkness_ by The Strokes was playing from Jane's phone as the pair shared a heavy silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, but rather relaxing. 

The two of them were caught up in moments like these often. Kylo wasn't much of a talker, even though, he always replied and kept any conversation Jane started going. But sometimes, not even Jane knew what to say anymore, so the two of them shared silences. 

The girl really enjoyed these moments. Ever since Kylo arrived, she felt that her life turned into this chaotic mess where she's always doing something, either college related or _Kylo related_ such as training or making sure their plan was going as planned. So, moments like this, really were appreciated by her. 

In her mind, Kylo enjoyed them too, or at least, he didn't complain. 

"Tomorrow your deadline ends." Jane interrupted their silence as the song ended, _Ain't No Rest for The Wicked_ by Cage the Elephant starting.

"What do you think will happen?" His voice was low, but very deep, almost sending shivers down her spine. Jane enjoyed his voice so much, she wished he would talk more. She could listen to him talk forever that she wouldn't get tired of it. 

"I don't know." She replied openly. "My guess is that nothing will happen. No news, no tweets, no response from the government. Your video went viral and there was a big fuss on the internet about it. YouTube videos full of conspiracy theories and such. But it's the internet, things die fast. It has been two weeks since we posted it and as there was no-more new content from you, people tend to forget quickly if they aren't reminded of it." 

That matter has been on her mind for the last couple of days. Actually, she had been thinking about it a lot. Jane just knew way too well that Kylo's demands wouldn't be fulfilled by tomorrow, or ever. 

So, the plan will continue. 

"Our plan is still up then." Kylo confirmed what Jane already knew. "We start planning stage B during the next week." He didn't sound preoccupied or distressed about it, as his tone of voice reminded low and calm. Just like it was any other day for him. 

"Sounds delightful." The girl said, trying to sound apathetic in regards the issue they were just talking about and sat up on the bed. "But I'm getting hungry." She grabbed her phone and put the song to a pause, suddenly the voice of Alex Turner singing _Cornerstone_ couldn't be heard anymore. She got out the bed to grab her sneakers. 

Kylo just watched her move, not saying a word. 

With her sneakers on and after putting on a hoodie, the same one she lent Kylo on the day they met, she grabbed her wallet and car keys. 

"What are you waiting for?" Jane asked, looking down at the man who was still laid down on the bed. 

"Where are we going?"

"To the convenience store to grab some snacks."

Kylo asked no more questions and sat up to put on his own sneakers. Jane watched him dressed up a hoodie and studied his figure for a bit. Even though she loved when he wore black tight jeans, a pair of grey sweatpants really did fit him well. But to be honest, what didn't fit him well? The man would look hot even dressed up with a potato bag and that's a fact.

The car ride to the store was quick and now they were both standing in an aisle. Jane was studying her choice range of cheese snacks while Kylo was just looking at them for no reason at all. 

The girl grabbed two different bags of Doritos and turned to Kylo holding them up for him. "Which one do you like better, nacho cheese or tangy cheese?" She asked. 

"I don't know." He simply replied with a shrug. "Never had none of them before." Jane looked at him with surprise and he continued. "There's vending machines in the Finalizer, but none of them has..." He pauses to read the bag. " _Doritos_."

"So, you never had Doritos in your life?"

"Affirmative."

"And you live in your big spaceship called Finalizer." Jane changed the whole the course of conversation, curious with his comment about the vending machines on the said spaceship.

"Also correct." He nodded.

Jane turned back to the shelves, still holding the two bags of Doritos. After what she heard, she was taking them both. "So, you don't have, like huh, a home planet where you have your house?" Now curiosity was boiling inside her. 

"No." Once again, his voice showed no emotion. 

Jane grabbed a Cheetos bag. "So, you've lived in the Finalizer since ever?" 

"Huh, no." He replied and the girl handed him two bags of Cheetos. "I left my parents’ house in early age to go to this, huh, to this academy. But then I gave up on it and started working for The First Order." 

"Oh." That's all she said as they continued to walk down the aisle and collecting different snacks. "We aren't that different. I left my house back in Colorado to come here to study." 

Kylo said nothing as they walked and Jane took a turn for the drinks aisle to grab some sodas. 

The girl was happy with this small conversation. Kylo was opening up to her and telling more about his life. It was nice, so she tried to continue. 

"So, you've been living in a spaceship since you joined The First Order?" She asked, hoping he would tell her more. 

"Yes." Kylo nodded. "We're building a base right now in this planet called Ilium so in the future I can say I'll stop living in a spaceship." 

"That's nice." She showed him a soft smile after grabbing a six pack of Mountain Dew. "Ready to have the unhealthiest time of your life?"

"Well, you really did just make us drive all the way here at eleven o'clock at night, so it really sounds promising." He stated. "Can't wait to try it." 


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally Saturday after a long week that felt more like a month. Kylo really pushed harder on training this time and Jane was destroyed. 

The girl was glad it was weekend and that Kylo cancelled today's training, although she had a project for Computer System Architecture and in addition to that, Kylo said he needed her in the morning. 

He didn't tell her what it was, just saying they had to be up early and Jane being Jane, she woke up earlier than she actually needed to. 

So, while Kylo was taking a shower to get ready for the day, Jane went to the coffee shop to grab them both some breakfast.

Yet, when she arrived back at her dorm, she really wasn't expecting finding Kylo dressed up in his _old_ clothes. 

In slow steps, she walked through the room until her desk to set the two coffee cups and the paper bag with muffins, always with her eyes set on the man. 

"Wearing the costume again?" Jane asked, quite confused what was the occasion for that attire. 

"This is not a costume." Kylo replied calmly. "And today's plans require a more _formal attire_."

"Should I dress something else then?" She was now concerned about her clothing choices, as she was wearing something as simple as a pair of black skinny jeans and a black blouse. 

"No." He shook his head. "You look just fine." His words brought an involuntary smile to her lips. 

Jane handed him his coffee and muffin and the two ate their breakfast.

"So, tell me," She spoke, making him look up from his muffin to her. "What are these plans that you can't wear your jeans and leather jacket?"

"Well, as you know, we need to finalize the plan of our attack, and unfortunately, this process requires the presence of two individuals from the First Order." The man explained. "If this was a normal situation, we would have headed to the Finalizer for a meeting, but I think having a spaceship flying through the skies those many times to pick us up and to bring us back would definitely be asking for attention. So, I took the liberty to ask them to join us here, in your room, for the meeting. I hope you don't mind."

When Kylo told her last night, he had plans for them, this definitely wasn't what she had in mind. Even though she had nothing in mind, this would be the last thing she would come up with. 

Jane didn't have time to say anything as the man continued talking. 

"I know this is not an ideal place for a meeting, but I had no other idea." 

"No, it's fine." She insured him with a nod. "It's not very big, but it's certainly the best place where we can have this meeting." 

"Great then." He nodded and set up from the bed, to grab his mask that he hadn't put on for so long. 

"Do you really need to wear that?" The girl asked, not pleased with his decision. She liked his face way too much. 

"Yes." He already had it on, so his voice wasn't his velvet voice anymore, but robotic. 

Before any of them could say anything else, a knock on the door was heard. 

Kylo started walking in the door's direction, until Jane stopped him, grabbing his gloved hand. "Wait." She said and he turned around to face her. "Do you think it's them?"

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jane only shook his head. "Surely it's them."

The girl stood behind Kylo as he opened the door and two unfamiliar faces appeared. I mean, one unfamiliar face and a mask. One of them was wearing a mask. It resembled the masks from Kylo's soldiers, the only difference was that this one wasn't white but chrome. 

The man had ginger hair and a hard face. He looked somewhat not pleaded, his eyebrows frowned and his lips pressed together. The two individuals were tall. The masked one taller than the ginger man. 

"So, this is where you're hiding, Ren." The man which the name still remained to figure out said, looking around as he entered in the room. 

"At least I don't have to see your face every day." That was what Kylo replied, catching Jane off guard. She was not expecting that.

"Commander Ren." The masked individual that sounded much like a woman said politely with a small nod which Kylo returned.

"Captain Phasma." Then, he turned to Jane. "Jane, this General Hux and Captain Phasma."

"I'm Jane, Jane Turner." She said, shaking their hands. So, this guy was Hux who Kylo had mention a few times. 

"Did someone follow you?" Kylo asked. Jane could almost sense some concern lingering in his words. 

"I'm pretty sure nobody did Commander." Phasma said with a nod.

Jane was curious what she looked like. 

"Good." The _Commander_ said satisfied. "We can't compromise this place." 

"I'm sorry, but what in the galaxy is happening, Ren?" Hux asked, not in a friendly tone. "You disappear for three weeks without saying anything, tell the tropes to retreat and don't give us any kind of information."

"Please, have a seat." Before answering the man's questions, Kylo pointed to the bed and the two visitors did as told. "Remember the plan you came up with? Well, it did not work as you can see." 

"And who is this girl?" 

"Jane. I just told you that." Kylo was losing his patience, Jane could tell by his tone. "She's our ally and she's helping complete our mission." With this, he sat on the rolling chair, Jane standing behind him. "Jane, would you give the honours and show them the plan?" 

The girl nodded at him with a smile and grabbed her iPad from the desk. She opened the file with the plan she spent the whole week to master. With a satellite picture of the Pentagon opened, she handed Hux the tablet. 

"That's the Pentagon, one of the most important places of the United States. It's like the heart of this country." Jane started explaining. "I'm no military headmaster, but if you scroll down, there's my proposal of attacking plan."

Jane couldn't tell what Hux or Pharma where thinking or if they approved it. The man was extremely hard to read, even harder than Kylo and the woman, well, she was wearing a mask. 

The silence in the room was heavy as the two members of the First Order studied the plan. Jane looked over to Kylo, how was still sat on the rolling chair looking at the two individuals. 

She didn't like the mask and the fact she couldn't see his face, so she decided to try something.

_Could you please take off the mask?_

**_No._ **

_You look better without it._

Kylo looked up at her and she just sent him a smirk. _Have any of them seen you without it?_

**Negative.**

_Ok, better not then. If Hux sees you, he won't control himself._

At this point, Jane was trying to not lose herself and laugh out loud. She couldn't see what expression Kylo was doing, but she could imagine his glare. 

But then, the annoying voice of _General Hux_ was heard and she got her composure back together.

"Not bad for an inexperienced girl." Hux said. "But why are we waiting so much to attack? It's an absurd." 

"Just like it was absurd to come to a planet with no information about it or its culture." Kylo hit back. "Just like you said we should do and look where that lead us. We were lucky enough for Jane to join us and help me understand how this planet works." 

"We had a plan Ren!" The ginger man exclaimed loud, setting up. "If they didn't comply, we would destroy the planet." 

"And then it would be you telling Snoke we failed the mission to get the alliance with Earth." Now Kylo was standing as well, looking down at Hux. "At least I'm trying to complete it. So, for your sake, you better go along with it." 

Jane was surprised how Hux was still on his feet and not levitating with his hands around his neck gasping for air. In these three weeks she had seen him lash out for less. The poor guy from the waffle place almost died suffocated for not giving Kylo extra chocolate topping. And let's not forget about Brad. 

Hux glared at Kylo with rage and the taller man just stepped aside, looking at Phasma who was studying the tablet in her hands. "Captain, do you think our troops are enough to surround the five sides of the building and have another section in the front?" He asked. 

"Yes, Commander." She said, standing up and handing him the gadget. "Our troops are ready to attack anytime." 

"Does anyone have any suggestion they want to change or add to the plan?" Nobody said anything, only shaking their heads. "Great." Kylo said satisfied. "We attack in a week." He turned to Jane, who has remained silent and still during the whole scene. "Jane, did you get the papers I asked you?" 

She nodded and grabbed the papers he asked her to get yesterday. They contained all the information that was on the iPad. After handing them to him, he gave them to Hux. 

"All the information you need is in these papers. On the day before, I'll contact you to see if everything is in order." 

"Commander." Pharma called. "Does that mean you won't come back to the Finalizer with us?" 

"Affirmative." 

But of course, Hux had to pop into the conversation, Kylo even let out a heavy sigh. "And why is that?" 

"None of your business Hux, that's why." He replied. "Meeting is over."


	13. Chapter 13

The dim light and the sound of the laptop keyboard being hit made Kylo shift in the bed, but it wasn't those factors that woke him up, but the missing feeling of someone beside him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, finding Jane sat by her desk on her laptop and not on the bed beside him. His eyes wandered, looking for the digital clock set on the bedside table and 3:57am could be read.

He thought it was already morning.

"What are you doing still up?" He asked groggily, his eyes half close and cheek pressed against the pillow.

"Finishing this project." Jane replied, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"You said that hours ago." The words came out mumbled followed by a yawn. When Kylo went to bed around eleven, Jane said the same thing when he asked if she was going to bed.

She had been working on this project for the past week and today, she even asked Kylo if they could skip training. He didn't like the idea that much, saying training every day is essential.

Yet, no-one is more stubborn than Jane who said she just wouldn't go, because it was an important project and Kylo ended up letting it go.

"I know." She nodded, still not looking at Kylo. She was so close to finish it. Just a bit more. "I'm already finishing."

"Jane," he called, a sigh escaping his lips. "It's four in the morning. Come to bed, you can finish that tomorrow."

"No, I can't." She said, stubbornly. "I have to hand this project tomorrow."

"Wasn't that for Friday?" The man asked confused. He was almost a hundred percent sure she had told him it was due Friday and tomorrow was only Thursday.

"Yeah, but Friday we're in Washington, remember?"

It was probably because it was the middle of the night and he was still half asleep, but he did not recall that. Weren't they leaving to Washington Friday after her classes?"

"Aren't we only leaving Friday after your classes?" Kylo could feel himself slowly drifting back to sleep.

"We were. But it's still a twelve hours ride, so we better leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I can ask for a ship." He proposed, not knowing what to say to make her leave that laptop. "Thus, we can leave Friday."

"And attract attention? No thank you."

Kylo was left without arguments. He knew how important that project was and Jane was already missing a full day of classes _because of him_.

"How much longer before you finish?" He asked, hopping she was really almost done this time. An unfamiliar feeling rose in his chest. It was not welcomed and he did not like it, although, he tried to ignore it anyways.

"Not much." Jane kept typing, not wanting to waste any second. Her eyes were heavy and she was beyond tired.

"That much can't be finished in the morning?"

"No."

"Jane, please, come to bed. I can see your face almost slamming against that keyboard." He pleaded. Kylo Ren, the Commander of The First Order pleading. He didn't plead, he demanded and people complied. But he tried to ignore all that, it was late and he was sleepy.

Jane let out a sigh. The sigh of defeat.

"Ok, fine." She saved her file and shut the laptop. "You win."

Kylo showed her a smug smile and she laid down beside him.

"I always win."

√•√•√•√•√

To say Jane looked tired when she got to the dorm after her classes was an understatement. And Kylo saw that.

He saw how her eyes were hooded, the dark circles under her eyes darker than usual and the look of misery on her face.

The girl moved slowly through the room to pack what she needed for the weekend and Kylo only watched her, almost with a glare.

At last, she zipped her duffle bag and looked up at Kylo. "Ready to go?" She asked, following by a yawn.

"I am." Kylo replied, but before Jane could even start moving, he added, "but you're not."

Jane looked at him confused, not understanding what he meant by that, so he elaborated. "You're tired." He stated. "We're not leaving before you get some rest."

"Kylo, I'm fine." Hanging the duffle bag on her shoulder, she tried to start walking to the door, to only be stopped by Kylo, who stood in her way.

"You're not." His voice was deep and held power. "And you're going to bed."

"But-" Jane was about to start protesting, even though it was impossible to win a fight like this against Kylo and plus, she was too tired to even argue. He interrupted her, before she could even start.

"No. Go to bed, it's an order."

"You don't-" Once again, he didn't let her finish.

"Now."

Letting out a huff, Jane let the duffle bag fall on the floor by her feet. She sat on the bed and took off her shoes, glaring up at Kylo while she did so. The man only watched, not saying a word.

From the end of the bed, she grabbed a blanket and laid down, covering herself with it. As she closed her eyes, Jane took a deep breath.

It felt so nice to just close her eyes, almost like a blessing.

"Wake me up in two hours." Jane mumbled.

"I'll wake you up when I feel you've had enough rest." He replied, sitting down on the desk chair and his eyes never leaving Jane.

"You care about me." She said, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Kylo never showed emotion or affection, but seeing him worrying about her and last night him telling her to sleep, it warmed her chest. She liked the thought of Kylo caring about her, just like she cared about him dearly.

"I just don't want you to get us both killed."

Jane didn't say anything else, falling asleep quickly right after he said that. He didn't deny it, so it was true. Kylo never lied. He indeed cared about her.

√•√•√•√•√

The lights passed by and the music played while Jane drove. The silence floated around them as per usual as the girl mumbled the song playing.

They had been on the road for an hour a half now.

Jane really needed those two hours of sleep and deep down, she was glad Kylo made her sleep. He looked somewhat satisfied when he saw her wake up with a different glow than when she arrived after classes.

Through the corner of her eye, she saw him drumming his fingers on his leg to the rhythm of the song playing, which made a small smile appear on her lips for some reason.

The girl hopped that this _road trip_ , if you could call it that, would bring them closer than they already were and also, for Kylo to open a bit more to her.

It was a twelve hours car drive; they couldn't spend the whole ride in silence.

"Do you like the song?" She asked, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Yes, it's very enjoyable."

"Do you listen to music often?"

"Not really." He said plainly. "It's rare the occasion I do. However, I really enjoy the music you play for us to listen."

"I'm glad you do." Jane smiled. "What's your favourite so far?"

"Tough one." Kylo pursed his lips in thought. "There's so many... Although I truly enjoy that one about shortcuts and lookalikes."

"Shortcuts and lookalikes?" She tried her best to not laugh, but the smile never faded.

This felt nice, normal. It felt like two friends, on an adventure. It reminded those time where her brother would take her out for the whole weekend on small road trips.

Those were the only time during Jane's teenage years she would feel _normal._ And that was an odd feeling she didn't get the opportunity to experience often.

What she didn't know, was that Kylo felt exactly the same.

"Yeah, something along those lines." Kylo confirmed. "As, _thought I saw you in... But it was only a lookalike..."_ He tried to mumble the words along with the right rhythm of the song.

" _She was nothing but a vision trick under the warning light..."_ She sang along, already knowing what song he was referring to.

"Exactly that." Excitement was noticeable in his tone. And it was adorable in Jane's eyes.

"It is indeed a good song." Jane agreed with a nod. "Good choice."

"What about you?"

She really was not expecting his question, leaving her without what to say. "Tough one." The girl repeated his words with a chuckle. "But I guess at the moment it's the one about laughs and cuddles."

"Laughs and cuddles?" He said intrigued. "Are you mocking me?"

"What? No!" Jane tried, but she couldn't stop her giggle. "It's a game. We say two words that can describe the song and the other has to figure out the song."

"So, I just need to guess the song that talks about laughs and cuddles?" Kylo asked which Jane hummed in response. "Interesting. I'd guess it's that one song that goes _laughs and jokes around... Remember the cuddles in the kitchen..."_

"You're good." The girl nodded in surprise. "Do you know the name?"

"No. I don't know any song's name. Now it's my turn." Kylo did sound excited to play and he indeed was. The game was fun and challenging, and fun wasn't something Kylo had on his daily basis. Plus, who doesn't love a good challenge? "Outer-space and galaxy."

"Such a good song." Jane said, already knowing which one it was. "But too easy, s _he's made of outer space and her lips are like the galaxy's edge._ "

"Just because you know these songs better than I do, it does not mean I cannot win."

"Are you challenging me Kylo Ren?" Her gaze turned to him for a slip second, a smirk creeping onto her lips. He was already looking at her, a smirk playing on his lips a well and their eyes met. 

"Yes, I am, Jane Turner."


	14. Chapter 14

The day looked beautiful in Washington DC as the pair of allies had lunch in a small diner and shared a peaceful silence.

There was less than twenty-four hours for the Attack to the Pentagon. Something made Jane nervous, it wasn't much, but she could still feel it bothering her.

It was probably because she had never done anything like this. This was another level of illegally than she was used to. This was terrorism, but she wasn't too focused on that part.

She wouldn't even take part of the plan nor would see it up close.

Jane still felt a bit lightheaded about what would happen tomorrow. Something in her still couldn't wrap around the fact she helped an individual, who came from another different _galaxy_ , to attack her own country.

The idea of it seemed so surreal and distant, but it was so real and _close_.

"You're extremely quiet." Kylo commented, breaking off their silence and their eyes met. The man looked relaxed, but showed no other emotion while he ate his burger.

Sometimes Jane asked herself if the man could feel any emotion at all.

"I thought you enjoyed when I didn't talk." She said, a challenging tone in her voice.

"I do enjoy the silence." The man hit back, but continued before she could have the chance to say anything else. "But if you're too quiet, it shows changes of demeanour, which means, something is wrong."

"How do you know?" The girl asked, before taking a bite from a fry and showing him a smirk. "My silence can mean nothing at all. You do jump into conclusions sometimes."

"I have been living in the same room as you for the last four weeks and for much unpredictable you seemed at the beginning, you ended showing how predictable you are."

"So, you've been studying me and now you think you have me all figured out." She was intrigued with his comments.

"Affirmative." Kylo nodded and took a bite from his burger.

"Then tell me." Jane took a sip from her soda and he looked up at her, not saying anything. The look in his eyes wasn't hard, it didn't imply respect nor fear. It was soft and sweet almost. The girl loved his eyes and how they showed another side of Kylo, a side he much tried to hide. "What do you think you know about me?"

"You like to talk, _a lot_." He started. "When the silence starts being unbearable for you, you find something to say. You make reckless decisions and you don't think about them beforehand, which is a big contradiction due you plan everything you do." Kylo made a pause, to take a sip from his drink. Jane was speechless, so she remained silent, letting him continue. "Even though you plan your every move throughout the day, you don't mind when things don't really go as you had planned, because usually, it's you who change how things go. You and your unthought on decisions that you take in the heat of the moment."

"How- how did you noticed that?"

"It has happened a few times." Kylo told her. "But I'll give you an example. Last Saturday, one of the first things you said to me while we had our breakfast was that after training, we'd go to the pizzeria to have dinner and then to the cinema." Doing a brief pause, the man took another sip from his soda, his eyes always on Jane who was gazing him with curious yet perplexed eyes. "Everything was going just as you planned, until the moment we we're on our way to the cinema. You saw a cat and decided that the cat was more exciting and interesting than the movie you were about to watch. So, we spent an hour after it. Do you remember this event?"

Jane nodded. She remembered the event just like it was five minutes ago.

At this point, her thoughts were going wild. Was she predictable and that easy to read? Or was he just a good observer and notice these details that no-one had ever noticed.

"You're predictable in your _unpredictable-ness_." He said. "It's those little moments that makes you so unpredictable, but who knows you well enough, sees them coming."

The girl wanted to argue and disagree with everything he has just said. They haven't known each other for that long for him to know so much about her behaviour. But she couldn't, because she knew way to well how right Kylo was in everything he just pointed out.

It was frustrating to a point, so she decided to handle the situation the way she knew best.

"You really do deserve an A on this assignment." With sarcasm.

"I have always been the top of my class." A smug smile took place on his lips for a brief moment. "That's why all the kids hated me and my Master tried to end me."

Jane couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. But something told her he was being dead serious about this statement and it didn't carry a drop of sarcasm.

Deciding to just let it go, she changed the subject. But that statement was carved in the back of her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about what he meant with that.

√•√•√•√•√

The clock was ticking and the time was approaching.

There was no tension between the two whatsoever, as they waited for the right time for Kylo to get into his ship and go to where the action was happening.

Kylo and Jane were in the middle of the Potomac Overlook Regional Park, inside Jane's car as they waited for the call. His shuttle was already parked beside them.

Everything was ready.

The attack had started half an hour ago, the stormtroopers lead by Captain Phasma were fighting and Jane just hoped everything was going just like how they had planned.

The girl looked over Kylo sat on the passenger seat. He was already dressed up in his _costume_ as Jane liked to call it, his mask set on his lap. He looked relaxed, just like it was any other day. His face emotionless, his eyes hooded as his gaze looked ahead and his lips pursed, but when weren't they. She wondered how many times he has done this, being so used to these situations that nothing fazed him anymore.

Kylo seemed confident in their plan, Jane was too, but just not as much as him.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kylo asked, his eyes not locked in the tree in front of them, but falling on the girl whose grip was tight on the steering wheel.

A sigh escaped her lips and her grip loosened up on the wheel, her forehead resting on it. "I used to be thrilled by the unknown, but today, it seems everything but thrilling." She admitted, not really wanting to, scared Kylo might think she was weak.

"It's ok." He told her, his hand almost resting on her shoulder, but still hesitant to touch her.

"I'm not scared nor weak." Jane stated quickly, lifting her head in a quick move and making his hand pull back, falling on his lap.

"I know," he nodded, "you have shown it multiple times."

None of them said a thing, their eyes locked.

The moment seemed to last forever; Jane almost forgot she had to breathe. Being under his gaze had always done something to her, but she still wasn't sure what. The feeling too foreign.

She wanted to touch him. But not like those other times she had thought of it, no. This time was different. Jane merely wanted to rest her hand on his cheek and feel the warmth of his skin under her fingers.

Slowly, her hand started making its way to his face, but a sound went off, making her flinch and stop.

Their gaze broke apart as Kylo grabbed the gadget that emitted the loud sound. She just watched him, knowing way too well what it meant.

Kylo let the gadget fall between his feet and looked at Jane one last time. "They got him." With that said, Kylo left the car and put on his mask.

Jane saw him walking into his shuttle, her heart racing for some reason. It was like they would never see each other again. In that moment she wished he had kissed her goodbye before leaving. 


	15. Chapter 15

_"It's him." Jane pointed at the screen as the image of a bald man wearing glasses and official American General attire appeared. "General William Anderson."_

_Both sat by the desk, in other words Jane sat on Kylo's lap due there's only one chair, the pair worked on their plan of attack. They only had two more days to finish the plan, or at least, that was what Kylo told Jane, that they had to have it done by Friday._

_"Why do we need him?" Kylo questioned, studying the man on display._

_"Well, we don't." She answered simply. "We a want them to think we do."_

_"Won't that simply show we're weak?"_

_"And that's exactly the point." The brunette started to explain. "We want them to think we don't have all the tools, so that's why we're attacking the Pentagon first. This will lead them to think they have advantage over us."_

_There was a silence between the two. Kylo taking into consideration what Jane just told him and thinking about her plan tactic. Was it a good tactic?_

_Jane shifted slightly her body on his lap, so she could look at his face. His gaze was locked down, but she wasn't sure if it was on the floor, their feet or her legs._

_"Why don't we attack the White House first instead and get this over with?" His gaze moved up, his eyes meeting hers. The way he looked at her and his touch on her waist was almost unbearable. She wondered if he knew the effect he had on her. How sometimes his voice gave shivers down her spine, and his gaze made her breath hitch in her throat._

_Before answering him, she took in another look of his eyes and the stars they carried. She could point all these soft things about Kylo, but she would never say them out loud._

_"That's too basic. We are making a statement. A warning almost. We're just giving them a taste of what we're capable of. And now that they saw we're not here to play, we're going to grab what we came here for." Jane said, but before she could have any reaction or word from Kylo, she continued. "I know it sounds like a contradiction. America is our stage to the world. While we attack, the world watches, so I'm seeing the bigger picture here."_

_"Explain further please." He said, intrigued with her words and her vision._

_"The Attack to the Pentagon is a distraction. The government will think that we need something from there, while in reality, we are just stalling. They will think they have advantage over us, when we're just playing with them. And while this happens, the world is watching, we're putting on a show for them. The show they will see in first hand if they don't give us what we want."_

_At this point the girl couldn't contain her excitement over the situation and what they were about to create. She really took a joy in taking over the world._

_Kylo couldn't help but smirk at Jane and her words. This was just **wow**. The determination in her voice was everything Kylo had ever wanted to hear._

_She smiled back at him, and if this was a completely different situation, she probably wouldn't resist any longer and just kiss him. Those lips called for her since day one, but there was something always stopping. And she hadn't figured out what._

_"Where have you been all my life?" The man blurted out, his smile never fading, showing amazement._

_"Well, you ended up finding me, didn't you?"_

√•√•√•√•√

Smoke, gunshots, screams were some of the things Kylo encountered once he landed in front of the Pentagon. Nothing he wasn't used to.

The only thing new here was the planet and the American guns. They were way different and made a different sound from the blasters.

As he walked down the ramp, leaving his shuttle, Kylo looked around at the chaos he had created. He didn't mind it but it wasn't something that he really enjoyed it.

It was part of the process yes; this was the way of making them fear. But if they destroy everything, what was left to rule anyways? So no, the destruction of _everything_ wasn't his favourite part.

Stormtroopers shot against the American soldiers that even though were way lesser, had way better aim than his own soldiers. Maybe he should start recruiting from Earth.

And Hux still bragged about _his soldiers_. Pathetic.

It didn't matter anyway. With good or bad aiming, the principal reason for the attack was right in front of him, showing good news.

The Commander walked in the direction of two stormtroopers holding down a man. As he approached them, he saw the same guy Jane showed him.

He looked just like the picture Kylo had seen, he just looked a little paler.

"General William Anderson." Kylo said, stopping in front of the said man held by the soldiers.

"Who are you?" The man asked in arrogance as if he was in place to do so. He tried to show he wasn't afraid, but his poor face showed otherwise. His attempt of a hard face and glare didn't fool anyone.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me. I presumed that you had seen me on TV, I was wrong." Kylo sarcastic comment was received by a glare from the General, who didn't appreciate his sense of humour. "Commander Kylo Ren." He raised his hand, even knowing the man could never take it by being handcuffed, just for the sake of the joke.

Anderson scoffed. "I'm going to tell you something General. You see what's happening around you?" Kylo gestured around, to the chaos surrounding them. Shots and screams could still be heard, loud and clear. "This is what happens when someone doesn't collaborate with the First Order."

"What's the First Order?"

"You're about to find out."


	16. Chapter 16

It was pitch black dark and a creepy silence floated around. In an uncomfortable position, laid on the back seat of her car, Jane played on her phone while she waited for Kylo to return.

He had been gone for almost twelve hours and if the mission was successfully accomplished, she did not know. She had tried to check out the news webpages, but she had no signal in the middle of the woods.

Sounds like a bad idea; being alone, with no form of contacting anyone, at night and in the middle of a giant natural park. Even not being afraid, she was also not really keen on it.

The girl really couldn't wait to see Kylo's shuttle landing and him getting inside the car. Jane longed for a long bath and a nice night of sleep.

If you're wondered, if she stayed all the twelve hours inside her car feeding off Target sandwiches, soda and peeing behind bushes, yes, she did.

Kylo really did tell her to go in with him, but she wasn't ready for that, to be part of that reality. She belonged on Earth, not inside spaceships.

Jane felt like if she got inside that ship early today, her whole life would have changed, and she wasn't ready for that yet. But little did she know her life had already changed, and wouldn't be the same anymore.

Her cold fingers tapped on the phone screen boringly, her heart was growing heavy as the time passed, but she did her best to ignore it, while focusing on the stupid game.

Although, as the loud yet familiar sound roared through the woods, she felt her breathing steadying and her heart lighter for some moments. Almost relieving. Sitting up fiercely, she saw the shuttle landing beside her.

Before she could think about it, she was getting out of the car, anxious to see the man she has been longing for the whole day. Standing in front of the spaceship, she waited impatiently for the ramp to open fully.

With heavy breathes and her heart drumming in her ears, she saw his figure walking down the shuttle, his helmet in his hand. It was dark, so she couldn't see his tired expression.

Kylo walked slowly into her encounter, too slow for Jane's liking who just wanted to run to him and engulf him into a hug. But she didn't.

The brunette just waited still for the man to finally reach her. When he did so, a tired sigh escaped his lip. Their eyes met in the darkness, they both with the same expression, of tiresome and relief.

Jane could wait any longer to feel the warmth she so much craved for. The anxiety rising in her chest as she did what has been in her mind for so long.

And without thinking about it one second more, she wrapped her arms around him, in a tight embrace. Caught off guard, Kylo took some moments to process what was happening, he even let his mask fall at their feet. Yet, he wrapped his arms around her.

The feeling was new for the girl, but yet, so welcomed. His scent hitting her nostrils and making her addicted to it, for how good he smelled.

Countless shivers run up and down her skin, feeling his strong arms around her. She never wanted them to be apart, the weird comfort feeling she felt while in his arm was addicting. Jane felt that in that moment, nothing could touch them.

The girl knew he would come back, the mission wasn't that risky, but something in her told her that he might not had come back to her.

But he did and Jane couldn't help but feel a hundred bricks lift off her shoulders. And not only that, but she knew he felt the same way the moment he let out another sigh. This time wasn't one of exhaustion, but of relief. And that, made her chest warm up.

For much she wished to stay like that forever, she couldn't wait to get to the motel, so she looked up at him. Kylo looked down at her and she showed him a smile, which he sent one back as well.

"Let's go." Jane whispered to what he only nodded.

The two got inside the car and Jane started driving. The silence was heavy between the two and the girl didn't bother to turn on the stereo.

"I can drop you at the motel and then go grab Chinese take-out?" Jane threw the suggestion into the air. She was getting hungry and Chinese take-out would taste like heaven in that moment.

"You don't need to drop me off first," he told her. "I can just wait in the car."

Nodding, the girl drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as they stopped on a red light. "How was it?" She finally asked, dying to know if the plan she so much worked on, was successful.

"It went smoothly, just like how _you_ planned." Kylo answered.

"So, we ready for stage 3?" She asked, the light turning green and she drove off.

"We ready for stage 3."

√•√•√•√•√

At last, they were finally at the motel. After eating their food and taking both a shower _separately,_ the two were laid down on the bed.

But this time, they didn't keep the distance they always kept. Or at least, Jane didn't.

As soon as Kylo laid down beside her, she got closer to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. They didn't even say anything, just enjoyed the moment in silence, in each other arms.

Jane was still trying to get used to his touch _like this._ Even though, she couldn't get enough.

"Thank you." Kylo said quietly, breaking off their silence, in the best way possible. The girl enjoyed when he did that, because it was usually her to do that.

"For what?" The girl didn't even raise her head to look at him.

"For helping me, for joining me."

This time, she did. Jane looked at him, smiling. A genuine smile of happiness. It wasn't a cocky grin nor a teasing smirk, it was a smile. One that showed pure happiness and adoration.

Seeing her smile, Kylo felt something he never felt before. His chest felt warm and all these things on his tummy. He remembered a feeling that was close to this one, and it was when he piloted his first ship. But this time was bigger.

And having Jane in his arms made him nervous in a way, but so relaxed at the same time. It felt so right. Like it was the only thing that made sense in his life built on poor choices and questionable morals.

But in that moment, that didn't matter. Nothing was on his mind but her and that honey smile of hers. Her vanilla scent evading his senses and how her arms felt around him.

"It's an honour." Jane told him, the smile never fading, making one grow on his own lips.

This girl had such an effect on him and he didn't even know where to start or how to process it.

"The honour is all mine."


	17. Chapter 17

Today's training was exhausting. Every training was, as Kylo was always pushing Jane's limits every day. It was their fifth week of training, and day by day she was getting better and _stronger_.

Now, she could brag that she could definitely defend herself if someone tried to attack her.

The pair was leaving the gym, the usual silence floating between the two, but Jane could feel something was bothering Kylo. He seemed distracted during the whole training, making the girl wondering what was wrong.

The brunette thought about asking what was upsetting him so much, but she decided against it. Kylo should know he could talk to her, and it's his place to decide if he wanted to tell her what is making him so distant.

Jane wanted him to show that sign of trust, but she didn't expect him to really do it.

"I need to go to the Finalizer." Kylo spoke as they walked. His voice cold and holding no emotion. It wasn't new, but he hadn't used that tone in a while, which of course, made Jane wonder what was wrong once again.

The girl had started to learn how to read Kylo by the tone of voice he used. For the majority, could be perceptible as the same tone, but for Jane, she could easily distinguish them.

"What, now?" She asked. Her eyes looked for his for a moment, but he held his gaze looking forward, as they kept walking to her dorm.

"When the sky is the darkest." He replied, hitting that he would go at night, due it's safer to travel because the probabilities of someone seeing the ship were lower.

"Will you come back tonight?" Jane inquired. She had a bad feeling about this. If he had to go back there, it was because something was wrong.

And also, Kylo's whole demeanour showed that.

"Most likely," he confirmed. "If not, I'll be back by tomorrow night."

The rest of the day until Kylo left was normal, just like any other day. The only difference was the anxiety in Jane's chest and Kylo's behaviour.

The man didn't talk much, but today, he talked even less. He was in conflict and thoughtful. Jane could feel his inner conflict and she wished he opened to her a bit.

She wanted to help.

The bed was colder. The spot Kylo always filled, empty. The girl held onto his pillow as she tried to sleep, which was a failed mission.

Something was not right. Jane could feel it inside her. Pain and anxiety took her sleep away. Breathing was hard and everything hurt.

The poor girl had no idea what was happening. Was it simply concern about Kylo? Or was it something more? He wouldn't leave, right? Why would he leave?

And specially, why was Jane afraid of him leaving?

Demons haunted her that night as tears ran throughout her cheeks and she let out quiet sobs, face buried in his pillow and her arms with a tight embrace around it.

When the alarm rang, she didn't want to leave the bed, but she did it anyways.

Her routine impeccable as she did everything like any other day.

Before leaving, she took a look in the mirror, and the vision of it was terrifying. She looked awful. Her eyes couldn't open much and the dark circles under her eyes were deep and not pretty at all.

The morning classes dragged, and when lunch time approached, she didn't come back to her dorm to pick up Kylo for lunch like she did, but went straight to the cafeteria.

On her way, she found Kate, who joined her for lunch. It was a rare occasion. Even before Kylo, Kate would never eat lunch with Jane, but with Stella.

"Where's Stella?" She asked, with no energy whatsoever. The girl didn't even want to talk, but Kate would probably notice something was wrong, so she found some strength and asked the question.

The blond just shrugged; her gaze locked in her food. If it was any other day, Jane would notice Kate wasn't on her best way as well and would make her talk. But she was so tired and down, that she didn't even see it.

The two friends kept eating their lunch in silence, not a single word shared between them, which was not common between the two.

And Kate took a notice in that. "Is everything ok?" Her friend asked. Jane looked up at her, showing her a small smile and nodded her head. "You're too quiet today," she pointed, shifting in her seat. "And that's very unusual."

"Well, that's quite unusual for you too and I've barely heard your voice today." Jane replied, maybe a little bit too aggressive and bitter, catching Kate off guard. It took her only a moment to realise what she said. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Kate nodded, "I can see that, your face looks awful."

"Thanks." She showed a forced smile, but she wasn't offended by her friends comment at all.

"Where's Matt?" Kate asked, changing the topic of conversation. "Don't you usually sit with him?"

"He's, huh... He's sick." Jane lied, not really knowing what to say.

The mention of the man's fake name really brought her to a new dimension. Her mind focused on him on that moment. Her thoughts rushing and jumping from fake scenarios to speculation about where he was, if he was fine or why didn't he come back last night as he said he _probably_ would.

His smile also came in mind. The warmth from his body, how his touch felt, his fingertips against her cold skin. The shivers, the emotions. Everything just rushing through her mind in an absurd speed.

"Aw, I hope he gets better." The blonde said, receiving a nod from her friend. "I would like to meet him, but properly meet him."

"Sure." The girl shrugged not even thinking straight what she just agreed on. She was beyond tired and her mind was still in a completely different place, Kylo.

All she could think was him.

"Really?" Even Kate was surprised, it was rare that Jane introduce the guy she's going out with to her. "Tomorrow night? We could have pizza at Clifford's."

Kate's voice brought her back and Jane blinked at her, not sure what she was talking about.

"Sounds good?" She asked.

"Sure." Jane nodded, not even sure what it was. She had no idea that tomorrow she would have to spend at least an hour with Kate and Kylo.

√•√•√•√•√

The time passed, it felt like ages. The seconds dragging slowly, making it so agonizing and breath-taking in the worse way you could imagine.

Sat on her bed and with eyes focused on the door, Jane waited. She waited to see that man she so much cared for to open that door. She waited for the moment she could sigh of relief and breathe. Wrap her arm around him and never let go.

But that moment never seemed to arrive. The poor girl felt trapped in time, like it had stopped so she couldn't encounter with him ever again.

And the worst of it all, she didn't know why. She didn't understand any of the emotions passing through her, slashing her heart in the way.

Which made the whole situation even more frustrating and suffocating. Jane felt like she was going to lose her mind. Everything around her, didn't look, seemed nor felt real.

The lack of sleep was getting the best of her.

Although, all the girl's nightmares disappeared the moment the door was opened, revealing the one and only Kylo Ren.

She couldn't even believe her eyes. It took her a moment or two to process what was in front of her tired eyes that widen up.

To cry and scream, that's what she wanted to do. She did nothing, but running to him and engulfing him in a warm, tight hug.

Jane was so caught up in the moment, so relieved that he was finally here, in her arms, that she didn't even notice his beaten up face full of cuts and bruises.

With her face buried on his chest, tears ran down her face freely. She could finally breathe. "I was so worried."

He didn't say anything. The door closed, his mask fell on the floor and his arms wrapped around her as his chin rested on top of her head.

They didn't move. They didn't say anything. Just silent, in each other's embraces, like the rest of the world around them didn't exist.

When Jane moved and her eyes found his face, she let out a gasp of horror. His face had cuts and bruises, making her heart break into tiny, little pieces.

Slowly, her hand reached out to his face, scared to touch the hurt skin. "Who did this to you?" Her voice was low, her throat hoarse and not letting it being much louder.

"It doesn't matter." Kylo whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her other hand grabbed his and she led him to the bed, mentioning for him to sit. Kylo sat on the bed and from the bathroom, Jane grabbed a first aid kit.

Kneeled on the floor in between his legs, she started cleaning his cuts. He didn't even finch. "Who did this?" Jane asked again, her voice caring and her tone sweet.

Kylo didn't answer and she just eyed him with concern. "Please."

His hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him. A sigh escaped his lips. "I deserved it." His voice was so low, almost as if he was scared to talk. Jane looked at him in shock. He tried to hide every emotion he had, but she could feel every single one of them. And the hurt in his eyes... He couldn't hide.

"No, you didn't!" She exclaimed; her voice still low. She even let the piece of cotton drunk in hydrogen peroxide fall on the floor, but she didn't mind to catch it. Jane just look at him, her hands holding his face.

"The supreme leader is not happy." He admitted. "He said I'm taking too long to get the alliance, so I'm failing."

His words, the way he said them, his voice... It broke her heart and she almost cracked in tears again.

"He did this to you." Her thumb caressed his cheek gingerly as he nodded.

Jane wanted to be mad. She wanted to kill whoever was this _supreme leader_ , she wanted to destroy him and make him pay for what he did to Kylo.

But she felt nothing. She felt no rage, no fury, no hatred in that moment. That moment she only felt one emotion, but not even her knew what it was.

In that moment, she only left love. Love for that broken man who called himself Kylo Ren.

Just love, nothing more. 


	18. Chapter 18

The warmth radiating from his body was warmer than the sun on a summer afternoon. But not that breathless heat that makes you stick your tongue out trying to catch some air, but rather comforting and cosy. Not that it was impossible for him to make you breathless, thirsty for some air and something cold against your hot skin.

That was his power after all.

Although, on that morning, when the alarm echoed out loud through the small dorm, the heat from his body, the feeling of his skin against hers and his arm around her petite frame, could be described as something sweet as a vanilla ice cream and warm like hot chocolate. It brought Jane a feeling that she had never felt before.

For much foreign it was, it was more than welcomed by the brunette girl. She was never one to welcome new feelings with open arms, or any kind of feeling for that matter, old or new, they were always rejected.

Jane learnt since a young age that feelings make you weak. They make you do things you shouldn't, things that will hurt you in the end.

But in that Friday morning, everything she had believed in and everything she told herself not to, was gone. His scent invading her nostrils, this arm with a firm grip around her waist and his hot skin against her own made it all vanish.

And in that moment, she didn't want to get up. She didn't want to leave that man alone for four hours and half to listen to stupid middle-aged men. In that moment, in Jane's mind, she never wanted to lose Kylo out of her sight, and grip.

Soon that feeling vanished when the alarm rang the second time and she got up, hearing his groans as she moved.

The warmth disappeared, being replaced with the cold from her clothes. As Jane got ready for yet another day of college, she could hear shuffling around the bed.

As she turned around, her gaze landing on him, his eyes were already on her.

"Good morning," she said, a small smile lingering on her lips.

"Morning," he muttered, but his hooded eyes never leaving hers.

Shoes in hand, she sat on the bed beside him to put them on. "I haven't told you yet," she broke their little moment of silence, "Kate invited us both for pizza tonight. But due to your condition, I'll cancel it." Her eyes were on her shoes as she tied her lances, until she felt his hand on her arm.

It was warm, but sent shivers through her whole body, her breath hitched for a moment and her muscles tensed up from a brief second.

"Hey." She looked down at him and he had a smile looking at her, but she didn't understand why. "We'll go." Jane couldn't help but frown at his words.

She wanted to cancel it. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all. She just needed to tell Kate he hadn't felt any better. Why did she touch the subject?

Jane didn't want this meeting to happen, not only because she hated awkward situations like this, but also because Kylo never stroke her as the guy who would accept something like this.

But in the end of the day, Kylo had always seemed something but showed another. Fearless leader who talks about killing with no mercy, shows no emotion and his voice is plain.

Even though, he had shown multiple time he's not like that. There's more to him. There are more layers under that mask and tough act.

And right know, he didn't look like the tough masked man who arrived on Earth with a handful of demands and a terrorizing voice. He was a bruised man, who was accepting an invitation for pizza with a smile.

Conflicting and contradicting.

The girl wondered if he felt the conflict inside him like she did inside herself.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was low, not above a whisper. Like if it was just an octave higher, it would break.

His eyes shined, showing the galaxies he had seen, the same ones Jane was yet to see. A ghost of a smile on his lips and a mellow tone to his words.

"A hundred percent sure." He nodded. "I have to blend in after all, don't I?"

√•√•√•√•√

"Are you enjoying Blue Hills, Matt?" Kate asked, a smile on her face before taking a bite from her pizza slice.

The man showed her a ghost of a smile, "in fact, I am," he said. Jane was studying Kylo sat beside her, she was completely taken aback by his smile. He barely smiled, and right now, he was doing it so easily.

Everything around, was muted. Kate's voice blabbing about something that nobody really cared about, the people chatting around, the tinkling of the glasses and cutlery hitting the plates.

Her focus was all concentrated on Kylo. Him and that smile that only lasted a brief moment, but it was all it took for Jane to forget everything around her.

His knee touched hers unintentionally, bringing her back to reality and that dinner she so much wished it would just finish and they just started eating now.

The worst part of it all, she didn't know why this was troubling her mind so much. There was nothing wrong in this dinner, but Jane hated even only the thought of it.

Everything was going smoothly. Who saw them, would see three ordinary friends having dinner, when in reality, it's a man who came from god knows where and was plotting against the government, the girl who's helping him for no reason but to learn some cool tricks and her friend, who's an innocent girl and had no idea of what was going on.

Harsh and cold way to put it, but this was actually what Jane saw in that table and she was in conflict how she felt about it.

The brunette didn't want her friend to be involved in her schemes and illegalities. And that's what she just did.

It's not that Jane saw Kylo as a bad guy who needed to stay away from her friend, but truth to be told, if someone found out who _Matt_ really was, Kate could be associated with his _crimes_ and be dragged into this mess. Kate didn't deserve that.

A hand touched her knee, bringing her back once again. Jane looked at Kylo who glanced at her for a second before looking back at Kate who continued talking.

 ** _You're here but your mind is elsewhere_** **.** She heard his deep voice inside her head. The effect of it was even bigger than when he would talk normally. **_What's wrong?_**

 _Nothing_. Her eyes fell on her pizza that had barely touched and she took a deep breathe. She took a bite from her second slice and his voice rang inside her mind once again.

 ** _Don't lie._** He was so assertive, even inside her mind. Taking another bite, she looked over him. He was actually engaged in a conversation with Kate, about something as shallow as the best waffle topping.

This didn't feel normal. Everything felt surreal and she didn't know how to grasp around reality. Kylo didn't talk this much. Kylo wasn't this friendly. This didn't feel like Kylo.

But did she know Kylo? Did she know him to jump into these conclusions?

What was she doing? What was _he_ doing? What was this? Playing pretend? Was he really playing this role? Was he embodying this character, was he being Matt?

"Excuse me." Jane stood up, gaining the attention from her friends who looked up at her. "Restroom."

The girl walked away from the table in a quick pace, the air got caught up in her throat and it was hard to breathe. Her head was dizzy, vision blurry, the temperature of the room seemed to increase and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Finally reaching the restroom, Jane rested her hands on the sink for some support, trying to catch her breath which seemed an impossible task.

Not having a clue on what was happening, she stayed like that for a while, trying to steady her breathing, as her eyes were locked on her hands gripping on the sink.

Eyeing the mirror, she didn't see herself, she didn't see anyone in reality. Her vision clogged by tears that was starting to form in her eyes for no apparent reason.

What was happening? What was this? Why was she in the verge of tears and every second that passed it became harder to breathe?

Jane felt she had no control over her body, bringing back bad and cold memories, those she thought she had forgotten long ago.

Down the spiral she went, losing control to do anything at all.

Insults mixed with her name. The name she despised along with sharp words coming to surface.

 _It's not real_ , she thought to herself, _you're not there_.

 _it'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotrealit'snotreal_.

A bang was heard, it was loud sending shivers down the girl's spine and making her body shake with fear. She had to hide. She had to get away.

They were coming and they were close, she could hear them. So, so close.

Something hit her head, hard. It hurt and she felt even more dizzy. Jane could barely see what was in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me." She whined. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Tears ran freely down her flushed cheeks.

More insults were thrown, spat at her face and this time they didn't even use her name, like she wasn't worthy to have one.

With her arms, she covered her face and closed her eyes shut, ready for another impact. But it never came. All she felt was a warm hand resting gently on her arm.

"It's ok," they said, "it's just me." The familiar velvet like voice stroke in her ears and she could feel herself relax almost instantly.

Slowly, Jane put her arms down and opened her eyes, finding Kylo kneeled down in front of her. His eyes were shining and she could see that sparkle of concern in them.

Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, but no sound came out. Jane looked around. She wasn't in front of the sink anymore, but sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

Kylo grabbed her hand gently, his thumb rubbing lazy, caring circles against the back of her hand. "It's ok," he repeated, a small smile lingering on his lips, "you're safe, everything is fine."

"What- what happened?" The girl asked confused.

"I heard you." He said, his hand still holding hers. "I heard you saying ' _it's not real_ , _you're not there',_ so I came to check on you, it had passed some time since you left. When I got here, you were by the sink, but when you saw me, you started backing away until you hit the wall and sat on the floor."

"You hea- you heard me?" Jane frowned. She remembered thinking those words but definitely didn't mean to make them end up in his mind.

The man only nodded and she gazed at him for a moment. Without thinking one second more, she threw her arms at him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

With her head buried in his chest, she whispered against him, "thank you," more tears ran, "thank you for being here."

Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible, Kylo pressed his lip against the top of her head. "It's ok." He whispered. "I'm here now."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:   
> \- childhood trauma  
> \- death   
> \- mentions of drug and alcohol abuse

What happened inside the red restroom at Clifford's was a topic that was never touched by the two friends. It was like it had never happened. Or at least, Jane ignored it, pushing it to the back of her mind, pretending she didn't cry in Kylo's arms for ten minutes straight because something unknown triggered an old memory.

It had been two days since the dinner with Kate and everything was back to normal. They kept training, planning the next attack and all their routines that both of them grew used to.

It was like any other day. Jane had just arrived from her classes and was getting ready to spend two hours at the gym.

Jane moved gracefully through the room, as Kylo just watched her, him himself ready to go, already dressed in his sport shorts and a hoodie, a black tank top underneath. She stood in front of the mirror, combing her hair into a high ponytail. Her eyes focused on the image ahead just a second longer, fixing her unzipped hoodie jacket, before turning away. In quick steps, she walked to her bed, grabbing her gym bag and hanging it over her shoulder.

Kylo was already on his feet, ready to follow her lead, but before she could start walking in the door's direction, the ring of her phone echoed loud through the room.

He studied her movements as she picked it up and accepted the call, delaying already their departure.

The girl walked in slow steps with no direction through the room as she talked with whoever called her. The man studied her facial expression and tried to decode it.

The call didn't last longer than seven minutes, but it felt more in Kylo's senses as his eyes never felt Jane walking around in a random pattern.

Hanging up, she let her arm fall on her side, phone in hand. Her mouth agape, eyes wide and shining. But it didn't last more than a second. Her whole expression changed, like the call never happened.

The pair walked to the gym, the heavy silence hanging around the two like it always did. Kylo could feel her emotions biting inside him, but he couldn't decipher and pin point them.

It was cold but red, electric and serene. There was a battle inside her, like all of her emotions were fighting for a place in the podium. Jane didn't know how to feel, that was the only certain thing he knew.

Their training started, but it wasn't going as planned. Jane was unfocused, like her mind was somewhere far away.

The girl was missing every blow, her patterns were random and sloppy. Kylo really wasn't liking what he was seeing.

"Focus." He said sternly. "Control your emotions."

Jane didn't reply, only letting out a scream of frustration and tried to hit Kylo with her fist, but he dodged her predictable move. She tried again, and once again failed.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Jane managed to fail all of them and Kylo could sense the frustration growing inside her. That mixed along all those other emotions Jane had been feeling since they left her dorm, wouldn't give a good cocktail. It would only worsen her performance, which was terrible already.

The man stopped, making the girl stop as well, a surprise expression tracing her features.

"If you're feeling those emotions, at least use them in your advantage." He told her, a strict tone to his voice. "And we'll talk about this later."

Once again, Jane didn't reply and tried to do what he advised her to. Again, not much changed, but she managed to improve a bit and hit Kylo a few times.

Their training was put to an end when the usual two hours passed and the two walked in silence back to Jane's dorm.

The girl's unstable emotions had calmed down a bit and Kylo wondered, as their loud steps echoed throughout the quiet campus, what was said in the call that made her emotions to riot.

The pair's routine went just like any other day. After their separated showers and with fresh clothes ready to leave for dinner, Kylo stopped Jane before she could get even close to the door.

"We need to talk." He said, still sat on the bed, as Jane was already halfway through the small room in the door's direction.

She looked at him and studied his sober expression. He saw her surprise changing to a frown, making her stop in her tracks and walk back to him. Jane sat in front of him, on the desk chair.

"Today you saw what happened in the battlefield when your emotions get in the way." He started. Kylo really was trying his best to not to pry into the reason which triggered such riot of emotions, turning this into a lesson. "Emotions make you weak. But you can channel them, turn them into something that will give you strength and power." She said no word, only nodding. So, he continued. "You failed to do that today. I expect you to not fail next time."

Curiosity tickled his insides. He wanted to ask her what happened, what made her feel those messy emotions that clouded her completely.

His amber eyes never left hers, as her own eyes fell in her lap as a sigh escaped her lips. A moment passed, him studying her tired body and face until their eyes met again and she talked.

"My brother called." It felt like forever since he last heard her voice. He wasn't used to her to stay in silence for so long. It was hoarse and low, as if a lump didn't let it pass all the way through, loud and clear. "My mom died last night."

The air grew ten times heavier and thicker, the silence between the two turned into something that was almost unbearable. Kylo looked at Jane, trying to say something, but he didn't know what.

Not having parents had been something he was used to, and it had passed more time than he could remember since the day he lost them, so all those emotions Jane was feeling weren't familiar to the Commander.

"I'm sorry about that." That was all he managed to say. "My condolences."

What he didn't expect was a dry laugh coming from Jane's throat. "Don't be." She said. "I'm glad she's dead."

Now he really didn't know what to say, so it was his turn to remain silence. Another dry laugh escaped Jane's lips. "After all the pain, abuse, cold and abandonment the bitch had made me go through, she had what she deserved. The stroke she had was petty, cause that snake deserved to die in the most painful way. I'm just sad it wasn't me who caused her last minutes of suffer."

Kylo was still trying to process this new information about Jane and her feelings towards her mother that she had just given him.

Yet, at the same time, he wanted her to tell him more. To tell him about that pain, abuse, about the cold and the abandonment. Feelings he himself had felt in the past, things he had experience himself.

Maybe they weren't really that different from each other after all.

The next words that left his mouths were probably the dumbest he had said, but at the same time, he didn't really know what else to say. "Do you want to go to her funeral?"

"And delay the attack? Never." She told him coldly, getting up from the chair and Kylo looked back at her, not sure what to say. "Going to my abuser's funeral it's not on my priority list. I don't think it would be in yours either."

√•√•√•√•√

In the quiet of the night, Kylo's mind wandered around dangerous places as his right arm held Jane close to his body.

The warmth from her body brought something calming and relaxing to his chest and once again, he didn't know what it was.

He had never felt something like this before, being thankful for not being in the Finalizer, with Snoke prying on his thoughts.

Kylo knew way too well if Snoke saw what feelings he held for the petite girl, he wouldn't only beat him for not getting that so much wanted alliance, but also for being weak, and having feelings such as compassion for the girl.

Although in that moment, his mind was way far from Snoke and the First Order, but circling around those words Jane told him earlier and the meaning they held behind.

"I know what you're thinking about." Jane's voice was low, sounding louder than it really was melted in the silence of the room.

"You should sleep." Kylo said, eyes fixed on the dark ceiling. She shifted under his touch.

"You're wondering about what I meant with what I said about my mother." Completely ignoring his words, she sat up, looking down at him.

His eyes moved to hers, the lack of light didn't do must justice to her beauty, but Kylo learnt how to see it even without lights illuminating her face.

Never leaving his eyes, her hands looking for his, and holding it, she placed them on her lap, her fingers playing with his.

"My dad died when I was two, my brother was four." The girl started, throwing that heavy piece of information from her past floating in thin air. "My mom didn't know how to deal with his death, so she gave herself to drugs and alcohol, not only ruining her life, but also mine and my brother's."

Jane's eyes weren't on his anymore, but set on her lap, as her hands kept playing with his fingers.

The man studied the girl for a little longer, trying to understand not only her feelings but why she was telling him _that_. Why was she opening up to him, exposing herself to him like that, showing him all her vulnerability?

"The neglect started, along came the abuse, not only emotional but physical as well." Jane let out a shaky breath. "That women used me, abused me, beaten me up, left bruises that will never fade away. She ruined sixteen years of my life, and I wanted her to make her pay for every ounce of pain she made me feel."

Kylo's gaze never left her, his senses focused on her emotions and what she was feeling in that moment confessing those words. Yet, he found nothing inside her. Just relief, like a ton of bricks just lifted off her shoulders and she could finally breathe.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Why am I opening this much to you if I barely know you?” Jane's eyes finally met his, her hands never letting go his. "Because I know, no matter what, you'll never judge me, nor see me differently. You won't pity me, tell me those made up phrases of compassion. You'll keep looking at me like you did yesterday and the day before." She brought his hand to her lips, leaving a gentle kiss on the back. Her lips were warm against his skin and sent sparkles up his arm.

Jane sent a smile in his way. It wasn't a wide smile, but it wasn't a forced one either. And he almost smiled back, but something stopped him.

Shrugging, her eyes fell once again on their hands. "You'll keep seeing me as Jane."


	20. Chapter 20

The spring weather was warm and cosy, involving Jane's body as she walked to her favourite coffee shop to meet up with Kate. She had forgotten when was the last time she spent some good quality time when her friend and knew way too well it was her fault.

As she opened the door, the scent of fresh ground coffee hit her senses and a smiled formed on her lips as her eyes spotted Kate sat at the back.

After greeting her friend with a quick hug, Jane sat in front of her friend, her smile never fading away.

"You're rather in a good mood today." Kate sent her a knowing smile. "Have you and Matt fucked by any chance?"

"No!" Blood rushed up to Jane's cheeks, coating them with a light shade of pink.

"Ok, never seen you have this kind of reaction." Kate smirked. "Is Janet Marie Turner changing? Getting all caught up when asked about a boy?

"No, none of that," she took a deep breath, "Matt and I are just friends."

The idea of her and Kylo being something more than friends passed through her mind for a second, and there was something satisfying about it, something she completely threw away the second after.

There was no way that could happen. Ever.

They were two allies, who became friends and were mutually helping each other to get what they both desired. And for much Jane had imagined how Kylo's lips would feel against her own or his face between her legs, that was something that would never happen.

"And? When has that ever stopped you? You're the first to say, if you like what you see, you have a taste." The blonde shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"I don't want things to get awkward between us." The girl mumbled, already fed up with this topic. Thinking about this was the last thing she wanted to do.

Kate looked at her for a moment, a frown on her face, trying to process everything. "You never cared about that before. You usually just cut ties. Unless..." She paused, her face lighting up. "You have feelings for him!"

"What? No!" Jane said quickly. "He just doesn't see me like that, and of course, nothing will happen. It takes two to dance."

Feelings. _That_ again. Jane indeed had felt _things_ while with Kylo, but that didn't mean she had feelings for the man. Right?

"You're making up excuses Jane." Kate rolled her eyes. "It's clear as water he _does_ see you like that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Her friend said firmly. "Remember what Al Pacino once said, _the eyes Chico, they never lie_."

"Did you just scarface'd me?"

"I did. And you know I'm right."

"You don't know that." Jane mumbled.

"I do," said Kate. "Admit it Jane. You have feelings for him and that's what is stopping you from taking the step. Just go for it, feelings don't bite."

"It's more complicated that you think."

"You're the one making it complicated."

"Believe me, it is." Kylo will leave one day once his mission on Earth is complete. And she knows way too well how these things work. Nothing lasts forever. "And trust me, I wish it was as easy as you paint it to be."

√•√•√•√•√

The air got caught up on his throat and his chest felt tight.

Kylo paced around the dorm, feeling the time pass by and no sign of Jane. He knew she was going to meet up with Kate this afternoon, so they agreed on going to the gym for their daily training only at five. And it was already seven.

He was worried and furious. The anger boiling inside him, he didn't know where it came from, but one thing he knew for sure. It had been a while since Kylo last felt like this, and he knew for a fact he hadn't felt this rage inside him since he came to Earth.

And this rage, all this anger got even worse when he saw Jane's face as she stepped inside the dorm.

Her face had cuts and it was bruised. Purple patches coated her olive skin, remains of blood around her nose and in the corner of her mouth.

When his eyes landed on the girl, his heart tightened inside his chest, the world stopped and all those emotions intensified.

"What happened to you?!" Kylo asked, his eyes following her as she walked inside, dumping her things on the floor. He was fuming.

Yet, Jane quickly dismissed the obvious issue that laid on her face. "It's nothing."

"Don't you dare to shut me out. I was worried about you." He looked furious, but concern was noticeable on his features as well. "Sit." Jane did as she’s told and Kylo went to the bathroom in a rush to grab a first aid kit. "Now you're going to explain me exactly what happened." Kylo kneeled in front of her, opening the little box.

"I got into a fight and someone called the cops." Jane explained calmly.

Grabbing a piece of cotton and soaking it in hydrogen peroxide, Kylo looked at Jane with soft eyes, yet the anger was still there, boiling inside him. As he looked at her, his expression changed. "What was the reason for this fight?" Although, his tone was anything but soft.

"This bitch-" she paused, hissing as Kylo started cleaning the cut on her cheek, "-was shit talking about Kate and I didn't like that."

"So, you simply decided to get into a fight with her?"

"You are telling me you wouldn't do the same?"

"I don't have an emotional connection strong enough with anyone to act as reckless as you did." Quickly discarding her theory, he threw the cotton away and grabbed another, repeating the process.

"Stop acting so emotionless." Jane glared at him. "What if it was me? Being trashed by a no-one's dirty mouth? Wouldn't you act _recklessly_?"

"That's beside the point." Kylo kept taking care of Jane's cuts.

"Is it, Kylo?"

"It is!" He exclaimed loud. "You disappeared for hours without saying a word. I was worried about you!" Jane just looked at him, not saying a word. "I thought something serious had happened to you. I was really worried." He lowered his voice tone, sounding almost as loud as a whisper.

"I'm fine Kylo."

"Your face is everything but fine."

"Don't worry, the bitch's face looked way worse."

"That's not one of my concerns." His voice was back at being sober, as he closed the kit and got up. "Now lay down and rest. I'll contact Hux to reschedule our meeting for tomorrow night. I'll revise the plan alone." He said, walking to the bathroom to put back the box.

"Kylo, there's no need for that." She quickly said and he walked back, looking at her.

"Yes, there is. Now do as I say and rest."

"Kylo-" Before she could even start to protest against his _orders,_ he cut her off quickly.

"Now!" His voice was loud, it almost made her flinch.

Jane just looked back at Kylo as he walked to the desk and sat down, no words came out of her mouth. A sigh left his lips and he ran a hand through his hair.

He was still furious, not at Jane, but at who did that to her. Who dared to touch her?

But still, there was something that didn't add up in her story. He felt something was off when she told him the episode and it felt there was more to the story than what she let out.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw her laid down, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Kylo wanted to say something, he felt like he should have said something. Although he didn't, and only fixed his eyes on the laptop screen and started reading the plan they both have been mastering.

Maybe he should really had said something. 


	21. Chapter 21

The words on the tablet's screen started to look foreign in Jane's tired eyes. She had been reading the pages Kylo and her had both written to hand to General Hux and Captain Phasma.

Her mind was clogged as she tried to keep reading. She knew what was written there, but still saw nothing.

Soon, the General and the Captain would walk through that door, expecting to hear about the plan, the plan Kylo was also expecting Jane to explain. She knew she'd be the one doing it and not him.

Something was making her nervous about it. She did it perfectly fine last time, but this time felt different. Almost like there was fear in the pit of her stomach, fear to fail, anxious to feel the harsh gaze she knew she would receive from the General as soon as she started to utter the plan.

Truth to be told, she didn't believe in the plan as Kylo did. He was sure this would _definitely_ work and give them the alliance, when Jane knew better.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she looked over Kylo, who was already wearing his costume and mask, sat on the desk chair, waiting for the arrival of his _colleagues._

She got up from the bed and set the tablet on the desk. As she did so, a knock on the door was heard and Kylo did the same, walking to the door to open it.

General Hux and Captain Phasma got inside, greeting Kylo and Jane and as the first time, the pair sat on the bed.

The glare Hux gave Jane didn't go unnoticed by the girl. She wondered if it was because of her busted lip and the purple on her cheek or simply because he despised her.

Kylo sat on the desk chair and Jane handed Hux and Phasma the sheets with the plan printed out. "As the last time, the plan is all detailed and explained on those sheets." Kylo said, his robotic voice giving his words a monotone.

"The image you see on the first page, is the White House, the building we will attack." Jane started, similar how she did the last time. "The White House is the house of the President of the United States and his family. It's also where he works along with other people, but that's irrelevant. We are not there to kidnap, nor kill anyone." The girl could see the General's face changing to discontent. He opened his mouth to dispute, but before he could even have the chance, she continued. "General, before you say it, there will be no chance for us to even get a glimpse of the president. As soon as your troops lay a foot on that green grass, the President among his family will be put in an escape plan, there's no chance we can reach them, so we won't even try."

Hux let out a scoff. "Then why are we even wasting our time on this pathetic attack?"

Cracking her knuckles, Jane closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh of annoyance. "If you let me finish General, you will know why."

"Proceed then." He nodded, him annoyed as well. She knew.

"This attack will serve as a distraction for the real attack, which is, what we call a cyber-attack. While your troops are attacking the White House and everyone is more preoccupied in taking the president and his family out of there safely, compromising and confidential information about the government will be leaked." Jane made a pause, looking at the General, who remained silent. Both Kylo and Phasma didn't said a word either, so she decided to continue. "By the time they understand what's happening, the attack on the field should have died down. The troops will retire, and we wait for them to contact us for negotiations. And then, we make our demands. With everything at steak, there's no way they won't give what will be demanded." She said, confidently, but herself not really believing her own words.

The room was deep in this silence, and Jane just gazed over the two guests, waiting for something. They both with their own eyes on the sheets in their hands.

Until Kylo's robotic voice was heard. "Thank you, Jane." She looked down at him, who looked over her for a moment, with eyes hidden behind that mask she so much hated. His gaze returned to the two individuals sat on the bed. "Anything you would like to add?"

The General got up. "Yes." He glared at Kylo and set the sheets on the desk brutally. "This attack is idiotic and a waste of our time. Supreme Leader Snoke won't be happy to know this is already your fifth week here and you still lay in failure to get what was asked. Last week's attack has shown to be useless and pathetic, bringing us nothing to reach our goal."

"This attack is the key to our success. And our last attack was necessary." His tone was calm and even under that mechanic voice changer, the girl could notice.

On the other end, Hux looked like he was about to explode. "Careful, Ren, that your personal interests," his eagle eyes shifted to Jane for a second, before landing back on Kylo, "not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke."

That was when she lost it, fed up with General Hux's bullshit. This guy just demanded and did nothing.

"General," she took a step forward, "you sure do talk too much for someone who has done nothing but critique the work of whom who actually does something. I haven't seen you come up with ideas or an actual plan. And if I do remember correctly, your only plan was the biggest failure your leader has seen. So, if you don't have actually something productive to say or add, I advise you to shut it Sir."

Hux looked perplexed at Jane, his mouth still opened to say something, but no words came out and he shut it again. The girl smiled at him and almost could hear Kylo chuckling under his mask.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Captain Phasma?" Kylo asked, his gaze now on her.

"No Commander." She shook her head. "I actually think it's a great tactic."

"Great." Kylo clapped his hands on his thighs and got up. "Since no-one else has anything else to add, meeting is over."

Phasma got up and Hux grabbed the sheets from the desk. The man led them to the door, and just like that, they were gone.

Jane sat down on the bed and Kylo took off his mask. "I fucking hate that guy."

He chuckled at her words. "Me too." He sighed. "Me too."


	22. Chapter 22

Red and blue lights blinked on the big panel disposed ahead. Jane watched them blink under the buttons begging to be pushed. Curious eyes jumped from button to button, wondering what would happen if she touched one of them. 

It was a nice distraction as her mind tried to scream for other, way more important, reasons. But in that moment, those foreign buttons were more important and interesting than the fact she was inside Kylo's spaceship, or that they were just a couple of minutes away from the attack. 

Those worries about the success of what Kylo was about to do biting the back of her head, but she tried to push them away with the buttons. 

Although, of course, this did not come unnoticed by the Commander of the First Order. They were alone in the cockpit of the Command Shuttle, Kylo dismissed everyone as soon as him and Jane got in. 

He sat on a seat beside her, his gaze landing on her. "What's wrong?" His voice was smooth and had that velvet touch the girl grew to adore.

Jane's emotions could be felt by him, but he didn't recognize them. He couldn't see them, or taste them as they superficially touched his senses. They were subtle, but intense in an intoxicated way. It was like Kylo was in a dark room, full of fog. 

A sigh escaped her lips and their eyes met. She studied his image for a moment longer. His features were soft, but strong at the same time. His eyes bright and never losing their shine. Pink, plump lips pursed. And even with that damn costume on, he was beautiful. 

He radiated beauty, power and confidence. All the things Jane lacked in that same very moment. 

Running a hand through her long hair, she shifted in her seat, looking for what to say, finding the words that have been nibbling her consciousness.

"Promise, please promise me, that if something goes wrong, you'll leave this planet. Promise you'll get in your ship and leave this miserable planet for good."

Kylo made a face. His eyebrows frowned for a second, his eyes going to the floor and jumping back on her. "Jane, what are you talking about?"

"Kylo, please." Her heart was racing and loud, she could hear it in her eardrums, almost muffling his soft voice.

"Nothing will happen." Kylo showed her a smile, a genuine one. "We are stronger than all of them together. We have the Force"

" _You_ have the Force." Her voice was strong, carrying too much emotion for her own good. "I'm none of that. I'm not a fighter who can pull out a laser sword and slay everyone in their way. I can't make cars fly. I'm just a college girl who hacks computers and sells fake IDs"

"No, that's not true." He shook his head, holding her hand in his, his confident smile never fading. No-one believed in them more than he did in that moment. "We're both here for a reason. We belong together. The force made us one and side by side, we'll be much more." The way he looked at her, was so different from all those other times. "So no, I'm not leaving. And we're not losing."

Jane looked down at their hands and tried to believe him. She tried to convince herself that everything would be ok. That they were indeed strong, that _she_ was strong. 

His other gloved hand rested on her cheek, the leather soft against her skin as his thumb caressed it. She looked up at him, and he was still smiling. Jane couldn't help but smile back, and for much weaker her smile was, it just made his own wider. 

The second after felt like an eternity, with his eyes on hers and his hand on her cheek. But it was just a second as a sound coming from the colourful panel went off. 

Kylo's hand left her face, leaving a cold sensation and hit a button. 

"Everything is ready Sir." A voice came off from the panel and Jane just watched Kylo hit some other random buttons after giving the man the green light. 

Before taking off, Kylo looked at her, that smile never leaving his face. "It's show time."

√•√•√•√•√

Ready. He was more than ready seeing the ramp going down in a dramatic pace. This was it; this was the way for his success. Snoke will be proud, Hux will be jealous and he will rub in his face that he did it, that his plan didn't lead them to failure as the general believed it would. 

Kylo couldn't wait for this to be over. He longed for the moment he would just leave this damn planet with the alliance in one hand, and Jane's hand in the other. Nothing would make sense anymore without her.

What he wasn't expecting for sure, was a whole SWAT team with machine guns aiming at him as soon as he stepped out of his shuttle. 

In front of the armed men, were two suited men, no guns in hand. 

They really thought they could stop him, with this? Pathetic.

"Kylo Ren, you're under arrest, for terrorism and plotting against the United States." One of them said.

With a sift of his hand, he blew the SWAT agents away, letting the two suited man on their feet, walking up to them. His hand was already on the hilt if his lightsaber, but the words of one of them made him stop from igniting it. "Don't resist Ren, it’s over. Or the girl will pay for your foolish actions." The other man said.

Girl? Jane? Where they talking about her, and if yes, how did they know about Jane?

Before he could do anything, he heard her calling for him. He turned around, watching Jane running down that ramp. "Kylo!" But as soon as her feet hit the ground two SWAT agents grabbed her by her arms. 

"Jane!" His eyes were focused on her, his whole attention on her, seeing those man grabbing her with their filthy hands. He wanted to blow them away, but he stopped himself, knowing he would end up hurting Jane as well. 

This wasn't part of the plan. No, this couldn't be happening. Rage inside him started to grow and boil. They had her. No. He couldn't let that happen. Not her. 

His hand went for his lightsaber again, but stopped midway. 

"If you resist, we'll take her as well." He heard the moment he was about to throw them away with the force. But he didn't as the thought of them hurting Jane flashed right in front of his eyes. 

The poor man's mind was confused and thoughts rushed around. His eyes were still on Jane and he thought what he could do to take them both out there, but he was frozen, confused about what was happening.

There should be something he could do. But his mind couldn't think straight and his body didn't move. He felt powerless. 

"If you want your girlfriend out of this, you better come with us."

Kylo just stayed still, looking at Jane as tears run down her cheeks. The sight in front of him broke him. He had never felt like this before. 

He was useless, there was nothing he could do. He failed. 

Once again, he failed. How did he let this happen? What went wrong?

Guilt started to grow inside him. He shouldn't have brought her here. She should have stayed in her car, in that park just like the other time. If she wasn't here, being grabbed by those men, he could have taken care of this and go back to her. 

But he couldn't risk it. He should, but something inside him didn't let him do it.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so sorry." At first, he was confused, why would she be sorry for? She did nothing wrong, this was his fault. He did this, he put her in this situation, he put her in danger and not even that he could fix. 

But then, something clicked in her head. Kylo started putting everything together, realising what just happened. 

Although, he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. No. It was impossible.

"You betrayed me!" He screamed, now in full rage, not believing she could do such thing. He expected everything from her but treason. "Traitor!"

It hurt. Everything hurt inside Kylo and he felt like he had never felt before. For much enraged he was, the pain overpowered it all. He was more hurt than mad. And more than anything else, he was broken. 

"Yes, the girl helped us. She did a favour to her country." Both men grabbed his arms, ready to take him away, and he was just going to let them. 

Jane kept crying, looking at him. 

And in one last moment, before the two men escorted him, he saw everything. He saw the full picture. For the first time, Jane opened her mind fully for him. She reached out to him, showing him everything he had never seen before. And he saw that things weren't as he thought they were. 

Her teary eyes just watched it all, as she waited for some kind of reaction from him. For him to set himself free from those men's grip, to run away, to kill them and escape. Anything. A reaction, just one. 

Yet, there was nothing. He just let them take him away. And it was all her fault.


	23. Chapter 23

_Her skin burned. The stinky sensation spreading through her cheek as the metallic taste hit her tongue._

_The room dim lighted and cold, the chair uncomfortable as her wrist were tightly tied to it behind her back._

_Her eyes glared at the two pathetic men who kept shouting and telling her to do something she would never do._

_Another fist made contact with her cheek and she spat blood on the floor._

_"Will you tell us where Kylo Ren is or will I have to break every single tooth you have inside that pretty mouth?" One of the men asked. The taller one with brown hair. The other was short, blond and with a dumb face. In all honesty, they looked both dumb._

_They were agents of the CIA, or that's how they introduced themselves when they literally dragged the confused girl to a black van. Their names? She had no clue; they didn't have a decency to introduce themselves properly._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." Jane said, for what it felt like the thousandth time in the last half an hour._

_"We know you've been helping him." This time was the blond who talked, his voice high-pitched and too annoying for the girl's ears._

_She rather had the brunet to do all the talking, it sounded less painful._

_"You have no proof whatsoever. So, if you don't mind, untie me and let me go."_

_"Oh, that's where you are wrong." The brunet sat in front of her, opening a file on the table. "We have everything that incriminates you, and if you don't cooperate with us, we'll drag who you love the most into this mess, **your mess**." The man smirked at her as she sent him a glare. "I know you don't want your dear brother to pay for your mistakes, do you?"_

_His sharp words took her breath away. That couldn't happen. Everyone but her brother. He had suffered enough; he couldn't be involved in this by any chance._

_"What could you possibly have that incriminates me so much?" She was confident that there was nothing that linked her and Kylo Ren together. She was cautious with her every move._

_"Glad you asked." His grin was twisted and disturbing. "You weren't easy to find, I give you that." He said, grabbing some sheets. "Let's get started, shall we?" That grin never vanished and Jane just glared at him, without saying a word. "On March 9, Kylo Ren appeared in Blue Hills and was never seen again until April 6, the day of the Attack to the Pentagon. A day after his arrival, on March 10, a video of him uttering lunatic demands started circling around the internet. We tracked down the IP of the computer where the video was sent from, leading us to a library in a small town in Colorado. Coincidentally, that's where you're from."_

_"That means shit." She spat._

_"True. It actually led us to nothing, the time where the video was sent there was no-one using the computer. You're quite good, let me tell you."_

_She rolled her eyes. Was this guy serious? There's no way he could frame her for helping Kylo._

_"Let's continue then." He grabbed a photo and placed it in front of her. "On March 30, these two individuals were spotted by this traffic camera, on a very specific street."_

_The girl studied the photograph set before her. The two individuals referred by the man, were General Hux and Captain Phasma. But still, that meant nothing. Silently, she looked up at the man._

_"Don't recognize them?" He asked, but she kept quiet. "This picture was taken on Saint Marie Avenue, and you know damn well one of the few buildings in that avenue, the Blue Hills University Campus, that is where you study and live, isn't that right?" That grin permanently on his thin lips was making her nauseous. "And if you're wondering how I'm so sure they are affiliated with Kylo Ren, it's very easy." His finger pointed at Phasma. "This one right here, has the same kind of armour as Ren's soldiers had the day he arrived and also when he attacked us."_

_This guy was really starting to annoy her. "Fine." A sigh escaped her lips. "You found two individuals who are probably affiliated with **this Kylo Ren** , and were spotted close to the campus of the university where I study. But what does that have to do with me? Until now, I've seen nothing that incriminates me."_

_That twisted grin just grew wider. "Don't worry pretty face, we are getting there." The agent grabbed another photo from the file and placed on top of the previous one. "On April 5, your car was spotted by a traffic camera in Washington DC. That's a hell of a coincidence."_

_"I went on a road trip with a friend that weekend." Technically, it wasn't a lie, but her statement got a dry laugh from that annoying, dumb man._

_"How convenient."_

_"That still proves nothing." She shrugged, confidently. There was nothing on her, they had nothing._

_That was what she believed until he showed her the next photo. Jane's heart raced and the world stopped around her as her eyes studied the picture carefully._

_That was her end. That picture was enough for them to get a search warrant to her dorm and she would definitely end up in prison. And the worse part, not only her, but Kylo too._

_"And this, sweet cheeks?" Her eyes moved to him for a second before falling back on the photo. His grin awfully disturbing, she knew it would haunt her dreams. "Is this enough proof for you?"_

_There were they, both in the same picture, side by side. It was a traffic camera shot, from the day Kylo Ren landed on the Twenty-Four Saint Boulevard and she managed to get him to follow her._

_She didn't answer him, her eyes always on the picture a she recorded that day._

_The man chuckled. "We got you little girl. Now, let's make a deal, shall we?" Her eyes met his in a glare. "If you give us Kylo Ren, we'll let you go free, every evidence against you erased. In other hand, if you don't collaborate, we find a way to incriminate your brother for everything, so think wisely."_

_If it wasn't for the handcuffs tying her hands to the chair, she would have jumped, but all that happened was the chair got slightly moved to the side. "You can't do that!" Behind her, she heard the other man laughing, and his colleague smiled at her._

_"Oh sweetheart, of course we can, so decide quickly who you wanna fuck over, if this lunatic or your brother."_

Pacing around the motel room she got for both her and Kylo, Jane remembered that nightmare of an afternoon.

As her chest got tight and it got hard to breathe, she remembered how she told them everything about Kylo's plan to attack the White House. The day, the timing, how and why. She remembered fighting back the tears while doing so, thinking of her brother.

She had no other choice. It was Kylo or her brother, and she couldn't choose Kylo over Jordan.

But at the same time, she remembered how it hurt seeing those two same men who beaten her up taking Kylo away from her.

Jane could only imagine his face when he understood what had just happened. She didn't know if it was better not seeing it or not. Her imagination was probably worse.

Her loud steps echoed through the room as a hundred of thought rushed through her head. She never felt so lost in her entire life.

Clueless, hopeless, helpless, desperate. That's how she was feeling that moment. The poor girl couldn't even think as the world crashed above her.

As her knees hit hard the cheap carpeted floor, tears ran down her face, completely set free. Kylo thought she had betrayed him; he didn't know she didn't have a choice. And all she could imagine was how he was feeling right now, alone in a cold cell.

Because of her, it was her fault.

A tiny bit of hope inside her told her that he saw, that Kylo saw her mind when she reached out for him, but it wasn't enough as her sobs got louder and desperation grew wider.

Choking on tears, hands pulling her hair and screams of frustration. The air wasn't enough and always got caught on her throat, shivers ran up and down her spin and tears blurred her vision.

Useless. Damn, she was so useless. That was all she could do, cry. Cry and be a pathetic little shit. There was nothing she could do to take him out that shitty, fucked up situation that she put him in.

Jane knew she did that, it was her fault, and not even that she could fix. She couldn't take him out of there.

And holy shit, that thought of him hating her was haunting her. It hurt, but she didn't blame him. In the end of the day, she did betray him. She fucked up.

As her cries died down and her hands left her messy hair, Jane thought on the only thing she could do on that moment, even knowing it would be painful, she knew way to well what was coming. Although, she did it anyways. She tried to reach out to him through the Force.

Closing her eyes, Jane took a deep breath and focused. It wasn't easy at first, as her thoughts were too loud and didn't let her concentrate. After a while, she managed to shut them down and shaky breaths left her trembling lips.

The room quiet, the energy flowing around her. There was a lot as there was nothing at all around her. Opposites contrasting as she tried to reach him.

There was cold and warmth, peace and quiet but conflict and strident shouts. Bright red and blue, burning and at the same time, it was black and dark. Jane tried to push all of that aside, searching for Kylo.

Calling for him, she received no response. The girl tried again. And again. Once more. Every time getting the same response: nothing. Not a word, nor a whisper or a sign. There was nothing, leaving a cold sensation around.

Jane opened her eyes, fresh tears running down her face. She felt she had lost him.


	24. Chapter 24

The small room was cold and his thoughts a blur. Everything confusing, growing heavy as the time passed by slowly. 

Voice shouting, his surroundings dark. 

He was screwed. His judgement getting the best of him. It shouldn't be hard to escape this place, but Kylo knew if he did that, there would be consequences, and not even for himself. And that was what was pulling him back.

A shaky breath escaped his lips and his eyes closed. The imagine of the dark ceiling disappearing and those scenes playing again. 

Those scenes he saw the moment Jane opened and exposed her intriguing mind to him played in loop in his aching head. It raged him to a level he didn't imagine he could hold so much fury and hatred inside him. 

The audacity of those pigs. Laying their filthy hands on her like that. Blackmailing her, beating her. They needed to die. They didn’t deserve the air they breathed. 

In a quick move he got up, pacing around the tiny cell he was shoved in. 

His mind raced with ideas and scenarios about how he was going to get out and kill those animals, but in the back of his mind, was Jane. She was always there. A reminder that for once his acts would have consequences. 

What if they went after her? What if she paid for his foolish actions?

His fist made contact with the brick wall. The pain that he was supposed to feel running up his arm wasn’t there as his rage grew inside him.

Not wanting his anger to get the best of him like it did every time, Kylo tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t easy at first, but he managed. For the first time in his life, he stopped himself from losing control. 

And all because of her. Her and her vanilla smile and honey eyes. The tenderness of her voice and the warmth of her touch. 

His hard eyes focused on nothing and his erratic breathing calmed down. His fists clenched, ready for another swing, but he didn't. His mind too busy on something else. Something much more important. 

Jane. He needed to talk to her, to hear her voice. He needed to know if she was still alive. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kylo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he could find her. Their connection was strong, and it only grew stronger. 

Feeling himself lighter, with all the things flowing around him, he searched for her, for her force energy. 

So, he called for her name. 

The time froze, it felt like an eternity until he heard a response. Her sweet, calming voice calling for his name. 

Kylo’s heart raced inside his chest, and the air got caught up in his throat. It was hard to belief. Was it really her? Her voice? Was Jane calling his name or was this some kind of hallucination?

So, he called for her again, "Jane?"

And she answered again. "Kylo?"

"Jane." A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was so happy to hear her voice again, even if just in his head. Although, it didn’t matter, it was her, and she was talking to him. 

"I'm so sorry." The hurt in her voice broke him even more and all he wanted, was to hug her in that moment. To tell her it was ok, that he wasn’t mad nor disappointed. She did what she had to do, and for much at first, he wanted to never forgive her for what she had done, he couldn’t. Something inside him didn’t let the rage towards her even ignite. 

Jane wasn’t the one to blame. Those pigs were. 

"Hey it's fine. I saw." His voice was calm and soft, trying to reassure that everything was fine.

Hearing her voice brought some hope to Kylo that he could in fact fix this mess. He just needed her by his side. 

"Kylo, I'm so lost." Her words came out with a broken sob, making something crack inside him. 

"Hey it's fine, we'll get out of this." He said, “but you need to help me."

"Kylo, I'm scared, for the first time in my life, I'm scared."

The man could feel every ounce of pain Jane was feeling in the moment. He could feel the cold, the shivers, the shaky breaths. He could almost feel her tears. 

"It's ok. Everything will be alright." Kylo knew it was just words, but in that moment, it was all that he could give her, his word. 

"I know you can escape from where you are easily, so please, do. Escape that damn hellhole and leave this shitty planet. And never return." The desperation on her tone didn’t go unnoticed, the hurt and the frustration tensed up in her words. The crack it had, the pauses. 

Yet, her demands were unacceptable. He couldn’t leave her behind. Never. He just couldn’t. Going back to the Finalizer without her would feel the same as die alone in that cell.

"I'm not leaving you behind!” Kylo exclaimed. “What if they go after you?"

"Kylo, I don't care."

"I'll go but you're coming with me."

"I can't just leave everything behind."

"Jane, please. Come with me." Now it was his turn to sound as desperate as she did, begging him to leave. 

"I-" He didn’t let her throw another lame excuse at him, interrupting her. 

"Us against the world, remember?" An involuntary small smile formed on his lips, as the words brought that bittersweet nostalgic feeling to his tongue when he first said those words. 

There was a silence for a long time. Or in Kylo’s perspective, it seemed longer and more agonizing than anything else. 

"Us against the world." Her words brought a smile to his lips, a full smile this time. "What do I have to do?"

√•√•√•√•√

A loud bang of metal crashing against metal was heard followed by a harsh, yet annoying voice. "Come on Ren, time to go." 

Without even thinking about it, Kylo got up from the small and uncomfortable bed and walked to the door if the cell that was already opened, with two men waiting for him. 

After being handcuffed, the two men escorted Kylo to another room. His head was down, his eyes focus on his feet as he heard the loud sound of their footsteps echoing throughout the long hallway. 

They shoved him in what it looked like an interrogation room. And when he looked up, he saw the faces of those two men who did what they shouldn't. Those same men who were in her mind, in those scenes he watched over and over again.

And now, there was no holding back. 

Before any of them could say anything, the face of the brunet was smashed against the hard metal surface of the table just with the movement of Kylo's fingers. The blond wasn't left to laugh and was thrown across the room. By the time his back hit the brick wall, the handcuffs weren't on Kylo's wrists anymore. 

The two men behind him didn't have time to react as he turned around and grabbed them both with an invisible hold by their necks. And just like that, they were thrown out of the room and the door closed without Kylo even moving from his spot. 

His attention went back to the other men. The blond could barely move on the floor as the other one had a hand covering his bloody nose. 

It still wasn't enough. They didn't deserve to be left alive, and for much he wanted to give them an agonizing and painful death, he didn't have time for that. 

Jane was waiting for him. 

Kylo was just going to get this done with and take the information he needed from these repulsive animals. 

His eyes studied the two men for a second, which one would he take down first? 

The blond could barely move on the floor. The poor guy didn't handle the blow. Kylo was going to be merciful and would end up with his agonizing life soon. With a shift of his hand, the man's neck snapped, leaving the remaining one looking at him with wide eyes and begging for mercy. The Commander wasn't having it. 

He lifted his hand, pinning the man to the wall with the Force and walked closer to him. 

The agent kept pleading and begging for his life to be spread. Fool. 

Showing a smirk, Kylo nodded. "Of course. I just need something first." Hope fulfilled the man's eyes for a second but it soon disappeared as Kylo lifted his other hand, right in front of his forehead, ready to storm into his mind. 

Poor thing screamed during the few minutes Kylo scavenged through his mind looking for what he needed. 

Once he got it, the smirk appeared again on his lips. "I'll free you now from your pain." 

The man's eyes shined with joy, but only for a moment. The next second, life was drained out of them as a snap of his neck was heard and his body fell limp on the floor. 

And just like that Kylo left that messy interrogation room, ready to pick up his mask and lightsaber. 

He had a smile on his face as he threw officers out of his way and dodged poorly aimed bullets. 

Jane was waiting, and he was going back to her. 


	25. Chapter 25

Teary eyes studied the mess the dorm was. The same dorm which was supposed to be her home for two more years, but she was about to abandon it.

There wasn’t much time to lose. She needed to move faster, to think faster. But her body was slow and her mind couldn’t even process what she had to do or what she was doing. 

Was she really doing this? 

Was Jane really leaving everything behind. Kate, her brother, her dream college along with the major she always dreamt about. 

Was she really leaving all that behind for a man who she met a month and half ago?

Yes, she was. 

And there was no time to lose. 

Grabbing a medium size duffle bag from under the bed, she started filling it with random clothes. Even some of Kylo’s as well. 

Jane had no idea what she was doing. Her mind now racing and her vision clogged. She didn’t know exactly what she needed and what she was saving. She just kept shoving random items of clothing inside the bag. 

From all the crazy things Jane had done in the past, this one was no doubt the craziest so far. Leaving everything she fought for, just for a guy she barely knew? Definitely didn’t sound like Jane. 

Truth to be told, Jane changed in these last six weeks. Everything inside her changed and she didn’t even know it happened. 

One thing she knew for sure. Living without Kylo Ren didn’t seem like a valid option anymore. He would leave and never come back; she would never see him again. So, go with him and never come back, sounded, seemed and felt better than the other option. 

Even if that meant leaving everything behind. 

Two pictures frame were shoved inside the bag that was full of clothes. A reminder of those she left behind. 

Would they understand? Probably not. 

Her eyes studied the room again. It was even messier now. 

There was one last thing it had to be done. She needed to find exactly where he was taken to. 

Sitting in front of her desk, Jane did what she knew best. Hack computers and get information she shouldn’t have. 

Of course, didn’t take long for the girl to locate where those bastards took Kylo, and with the coordinates written on a piece of paper, the girl destroyed her computer and laptop. If there was any evidence or something bad in those hard drives, the cops would never find out. 

The heavy duffle bag hung over her shoulder, her car keys jiggled in her hand and like that, without looking behind, Jane left what was her home for two years for the last time. 

There was no turning back now. 

√•√•√•√•√

Jane drove to the woods outside Blue Hills where she would meet General Hux. 

She did exactly what Kylo told her to. 

In her car, was a communication device that he had left behind the day of the Attack to the White House. And with that, she contacted the general who was going to meet her. 

When Jane arrived to the agreed spot, the ship wasn't there yet. So, she used this time to send one last text to Kate and her brother. A goodbye text, a last one. 

Once the both texts were written down and sent, the girl smashed her phone on the steering wheel a couple of times with the most serene expression and shoved what's was left from it on the bag that sat on the passenger seat. 

It didn't take much long for a ship to land beside her. Grabbing her bag, she got out of the car and walked to the ship. 

The ramp went down and she climbed it, being greeted by the one and only General Hux. 

“General Hux, glad to see you again.” The sarcasm was higher than her sugar levels, and he could tell. “What a shame it’s in circumstances like these.”

“Turner.” Oh, formalities now? The two times they have met, he didn’t bother to use her name. “What is going on and where is Ren?” 

“No time to lose General.” Jane handed him the piece of paper with the coordinates. “We need to go, and we need to go now and fast.”

√•√•√•√•√

The time it took for them to arrive to those coordinates wasn’t that long, but in Jane’s perception, it felt like forever. 

The ship didn’t get there fast enough, didn't land fast enough, and that damn ramp didn’t go down fast enough. 

Jane ran down that ramp while still on the moving, making the General scream behind her and she almost fall over. But she was too focused on finding Kylo. 

Her eyes looked around, not taking too much time studying every spot they landed, but she could catch something about her surroundings. 

Sirens echoed, the building ahead was on fire and it was a chaotic mess. 

Although, all that didn’t matter the moment she laid her eyes on Kylo Ren. 

Her mind didn’t need to think about it, she was already running to his arm as he did the same. 

A ton of bricks were lifted off her shoulders the second her body was pressed against his. 

Jane didn’t know if she should cry or smile. 

And what she didn’t see due his mask, was a single tear running down his cheek when he felt her in his arms. 

No words were shared. They didn’t need to. 

They knew they had to leave, fast. So, holding each other's hand, they both ran to the ship. 

Once inside, the ship took off. 

The minutes after they got inside the ship, Jane didn't pay attention to what was happening around her. 

Her mind was still trying to processing everything that had happened and how her life completely changed. But it didn't change in this moment, it had changed long ago, six weeks ago to be exact. 

Jane's life changed the moment Kylo’s ship landed in Twenty-Four Saint Boulevard and she felt that energy pulling her towards him. 

Unlike Jane's first trip on this ship today, this one was quick, too quick for Jane’s liking. 

The time wasn't enough for her to interiorize that everything she once knew was gone, and that from now on, everything was different. 

They landed on the Finalizer in no time and the poor girl’s heart stopped as she gasped when she left the ship and looked around. 

Everything was big. No, big was an understatement. It was enormous. Everything was neat and clean. Jane could see her own reflexion on the black tiled floor. 

The whole place had tones between black and blue with white lights all around. 

Jane couldn’t help but stop and look around to study the foreign place for a second longer. 

It was obvious it was a busy place with people walking around. Some in that white armour of the soldiers, others with a black attire much like Hux’s, just not as _nice_. 

A hand resting on her little back made her wake up from her trance. “Let’s go, I’ll show you around.” And Kylo’s robotic voice brought her back to life. 

She could only nod and follow him, herself still too stunned with this huge place. 

Kylo showed her the places where she would spend most of the time. Such as the gym, the cafeteria and the bridge. 

“And here are my quarters.” They stopped in front of a door and she nodded. Jane knew that the information he had just given her about where the places were, was gone. Her brain still couldn’t process much and this _ship_ was a fucking maze. “I will have someone to prepare a room for you not far from mine.” The girl only nodded again and wished he wasn’t using that mask. 

She missed his face way too much. The last time he saw him, he was wearing it too. 

But that didn’t matter right now. They were together again. They were finally together.

These last two days were the worse days Jane had ever had. The pain she felt was way worse than the pain she remembered from her childhood and teenage year living with her mom. 

Although, that was the past, she could finally sigh of relief. They were together now and nothing could pull them apart. 

Steps echoed through the hallways capturing Jane’s attention. Even though she didn’t want to look, she did it anyways when he heard that annoying strong voice. 

“Ren, Leader Snoke wants to see you.” Before any of the two could say something or react, Hux’s eagle light eyes fell on Jane. “You too.”


	26. Chapter 26

"At last, my dear apprentice." With those words and an old voice, Jane and Kylo were greeted by the Supreme Leader Snoke in his throne room. They stood before him, kneeled down. In between them, sat Kylo’s mask. "You succeed your mission, I'm proud." 

Jane’s eyes studied the big, slim and curved man. His skin was wrinkled, his eyes pierced as a snake and his twisted smile would make anyone uncomfortable. 

His appearance made her wonder how much he had lived. His scars and missing left cheek were unsettling to look at. 

Yet, that wasn’t the only thing Jane notice, but also Kylo’s surprise to Snoke’s words. 

"What? You thought I really wanted that alliance with such a poor planet that has nothing to offer but waste of land and useless man?" The old man’s tone was hard to read, but Jane could almost sense he was making fun of Kylo. "Although, it had something much more precious, and you brought it directly to me without even thinking twice."

While Jane was still trying to understand what was happening, Kylo had just begun to understand what was going on. And it made his stomach twist.

"Oh, young Solo, so naive. You still have much to learn." He shook his head, a malicious grin on his dry, thin lips. "You thought you met her purely by chance?" A dry laugh escaped his withered throat. "No. I sent you to Earth, to those coordinates, because I knew you two would meet. It wasn't random."

His evil eyes landed on Jane. "Come closer, young lady." She got up on her feet and stepped closer. "What's your name?"

"Jane, Jane Turner." She didn’t know what to feel in his presence. She could sense his powerful energy. But it wasn’t just a high-powered flow of strength she felt coming from him, it was also pure malice and wickedness. It was disturbing. 

"Jane..." Her name sounded like poison coming from his twisted tongue. "I sensed you when you were born. You are strong, I can feel it, probably even stronger than my apprentice." His eyes landed on him. "You've been training her, but she already knew how to work with the force in some aspects." 

His eyes went back to her and something pulled her closer to him. That wicked smile staring at her... Jane didn’t like how close she was to him, but for much she wanted to take just a step back, a force was making her still in place. 

Snoke closed his eyes in satisfaction. “Such a raw power.” Their eyes met and a shiver ran down her spine. “Completely given to the dark side, uncorrupted.”

More than ever, she was confused. But her thoughts couldn’t even be understandable. 

The Supreme Leader looked back at his apprentice and that force making her still, let her go. “Keep training her.” 

Taking a few steps back, and standing beside Kylo again, she looked over him. Jane tried to read his emotions, his expression, but he was letting nothing out.

“I expect you to do a good job. Don’t disappoint me.” The words were sharp and even Jane could feel the cuts. “Dismissed.”

Grabbing his mask, Kylo stood up and walked to the elevator, with Jane following him suit. The two got inside and no words were shared. 

How could he be so dumb? It really was too good to be truth. When he thought he had finally found something good and genuine, no, it was just another manipulation. 

He felt stupid. He was indeed stupid. 

Although, his thoughts were interrupted by that honey like voice. “Kylo.” She touched his arm softly, making him look down at her and their eyes met, melting together. “I have no idea what that old man just said and I don’t even care. What matters for me and is that I’m beside you.”

Her words brought a small smile to his lips. This he was sure was genuine. There was nothing evil about her. There wasn’t a drop of manipulation in her words. 

And she was right. All that mattered was that they were together. Fuck the rest. 

√•√•√•√•√

It was at night. Or at least, Jane presumed it was night time for the hour the digital clock marked on her nightstand. In this ship, where the few windows only showed a starry sky, was impossible to say of it was day or night. 

The girl was in her quarters, the room Kylo had ordered to be prepared for her. 

But she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't used to this bed. Or maybe it was the pillows. Whatever it was, it wasn't letting her sleep. 

For many turns she made on the bed, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was busy but blank at the same time. 

Without thinking much about it, Jane got up and walked out of her room. The tiled floor cold against her bare feet and a funny feeling inside her stomach.

Before taking any step further, the girl studied her surroundings, the lights of the hallway, both in the ceiling and in the walls on. Didn't they ever turn them off? 

Her gaze fell on the door she stood in front of with Kylo early today. The same one he told it was his quarters. 

In slow steps she walked to the door. It passed a few moments, she standing in front of it, her hand hovering the pad unsure if she should insert the code Kylo told her. 

It was like her fingers moved on its own, pressing on the right four digits and the door opened alone before her. 

Once again, walking in slow steps and looking around, Jane got inside Kylo Ren quarters. 

It was big. And it wasn't just a single room like hers. It had three doors and it look like some kind of hallway. 

Her eyes studied the three doors, wondering behind which one would Kylo be. It wasn't hard for her to know, as an energy pulled her towards the door on the left. 

For some unknown reason, she was hesitant. It was like she was scared to go; it didn't make sense. 

Clearing her thoughts from her mind, Jane went anyways, opening the door slowly and peeking inside. 

Sat on bed, was Kylo who looked in her direction as soon as she opened the door. Both of them smiling the second their eyes met. 

The euphoria of feelings and emotions Jane felt as she walked to him and sat beside him was overwhelming. She surely wasn't used to this kind of feelings and didn't know how to deal with them either. 

Yet, they still made her feel on top of the world. 

Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. 

"I can't sleep." She admitted, her voice low. "I think you made me get too used to your company beside me. The lack of your presence in my bed is unsettling and is not letting me sleep well rested."

A chuckle escaped his lips and looked down at her, who was already looking at him. "Is that why you're here?" 

"Well, what do you expect after spoiling me with your presence every night for six weeks and out of nowhere, taking that away from me?" For much it sounded like Jane was joking, she was dead serious. 

She knew way to well she wouldn't get any sleep if he wasn't beside her. And for much strange that may sound, it was the pure, naked truth.

Kylo smiled down at her. "Lay with me then." 

And she did just that. With her head rested on his chest and both of his arm around her, she smiled, melting under his touch. 

His fingers played with her hair as that so usual silence grew in between them. But not for too long, as Jane broke it as soon as she felt she couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"There's this saying in Japanese that goes, _koi no yokan_."

"What does that mean?" He asked, the curiosity nibbling on the pit of his stomach. 

"It means, the extraordinary sense upon first meeting someone, that you will one day fall in love. And I think that is what I felt the day we met, when you took off that mask in my dorm."

"So, you mean-" His heart was racing probably as much as hers, but a feeling of serenity floated over him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." 

Her honey like eyes looked for him with concern, anxious to see the aftermath of her words. It was probably dumb and for a moment, she regretted saying them. That was a new for Jane, she had never regretted anything in her life just like she had never loved someone like this. This type was love was new for her. 

Although, she met his eyes sparkling joy, and that was a new for Kylo as his eyes had never shown anything but pain and darkness. A smile played on his lips as well, sending all that regret and heaviness away from her chest. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." 


	27. Chapter 27

Time had passed since the day Jane arrived to the Finalizer. Six months to be exact. 

Jane’s training with Kylo continued and also got more intense. It stopped being only them training hand-to-hand combat, evolving to staff combat that sometimes was substituted by knives or even blasters. 

Besides combat and fighting, Jane would mediate to find other abilities among the Force. To learn how to stay calm in stressful times, to find a balance within herself, to learn about herself. 

Combat was exciting but day after day, Jane found herself longing for her meditation. It was something she didn't know she needed until she tried for the first time. 

The girl was becoming stronger than ever. In these last six months, Jane evolved and a lot. The Supreme Leader was happy with the results. 

But Jane’s strength and abilities among the Force weren’t the only things that had grown in these months. 

If Kylo and Jane were close when they both got to the Finalizer, now they were even closer. They were inseparable, glued by the hip. 

Although nothing happened after that night when Jane confessed her feelings for Kylo, the two definitely grew closer, starting to know each other better. 

Jane always felt like her best self, beside Kylo and the best part was that she knew he felt the same way. Their energy aligned, the chemistry between the two was red and it burned vividly. 

The love for each other grew day by day even though they never shared one single kiss. Their love was blooming and they both knew that. 

It was just beautiful to watch the two interact together. The exchange of looks with the sparkles and the softness in their eyes melting together. The sweetest smiles and dorky jokes. 

Those thirty minutes talking in whispers before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

The girl had never felt this happy in her entire life. 

While everyone saw Kylo Ren as a dark tornado, she saw him as the sunlight of her life. 

He was the reason for her happiness. 

With everything going on, Jane almost forgot about where she was half a year ago. Key word, _almost_. 

Sometimes during meditation, she would find herself going back to those days before Kylo, before this big twist her life had. 

But for much she would go back while mediating, there was no turning back. And honestly, she didn’t want to.

Jane didn’t want to go back there, ever again.

Even though there was where Kate and her brother were, Earth was also the place where all of her pain and trauma laid. And for much she told herself she got over it, just the thought of going back gave her anxiety and felt like reopening a healed wound. 

Earth wasn't a scar in Jane’s mind, it was an open wound trying to heal and for much time it passed, it wouldn't close and turn white. 

Her steps echoed through the long, empty hallways as Jane walked to the gym to meet Kylo. 

And for her surprise, he wasn’t inside like he would always be, but by the door waiting for her. 

Greeting him with a smile, she didn’t know if he sent one back as well as he was wearing that damn mask.

That mask had been a constant topic in Jane’s and Kylo’s conversations. The girl was always trying to convince the man to not wear it all the time, which had been a hard task. 

When they are both together behind closed door, he would take it off, but to walk around the ship or being with anyone else, it would be always on. 

“Today we won’t train.” Kylo said, his robotic voice killing any tone or emotion his words might had. “It’s time for you to take the next step in your training.” Not saying anything, she just nodded. “Come with me.”

They walked side by side, her hand holding his gloved one and Jane couldn’t ignore the feeling inside her chest. It made her warm, like a summer morning and dizzy after strong liquor.

Kylo opened a door and they both got inside. The room wasn’t very big and it only had a table in the middle along with a chair. 

On the table were things Jane had no idea what they were and some tools. 

Her eyes studied the neat table with everything set organized by size, from biggest to the smallest. 

He grabbed something from the table, it looked like some sort of crystal and showed it to her. "This is a Kyber Crystal. This is what powers the lightsaber."

A gasp left her parted lips. "Does that-" She didn't even continue as he nodded.

"Yes, you're building your own lightsaber today." He confirmed. "This Crystal belonged to a Jedi's lightsaber and now you'll make it yours by bleeding it."

Confused by his words, the girl gazed at him. He took off his mask, placed it on the table and grabbed the crystal again. 

"You'll corrupt this crystal. You'll put every ounce of pain, anger, hate, rage, frustration, any negative emotion you have into it." He started explaining it and she listened to him carefully. "Kyber Crystals have a will, they are like a living object. They can feel emotions and can fight back those. When you bleed a Kyber Crystal, you're bending it to your will." He handed it to her and she studied it carefully in the tip of her fingers. 

The energy emitted by the crystal was strong and nothing like she had felt before. There was no darkness, no negative feelings, nothing bad. 

It was pure, _uncorrupted_.

"Once you bleed the crystal, you'll construct the hilt of your lightsaber." Their eyes met and she was about to start protesting, but he continued talking not giving her a chance to do so. "I know what you're thinking, but you'll know what to do." 

The girl just kept looking at him without saying a world and he grabbed his mask. "Once you're done, you know where to find me." 

And with that, he put on his mask and left her alone without knowing what to.

√•√•√•√•√

When Kylo explained what she had to do, it sounded easy. Bleeding a living crystal and building a lightsaber didn't sound that hard or complicated. 

But it was beyond hard, it was painful.

More than painful, it was agonizing, gut-wrenching. 

Jane had never felt so much pain and ache in her entire life. It wasn't just the pain she put into the crystal; it was how it fought back the pain. 

While she drowned that blue crystal in her pain, rage and hate, the crystal pulled her with it. She went with it, seeing all the atrocious things it showed to her. 

Her muted screams filled the room as she held it tightly in her hand. The crystal drained her energy while she fed it every single negative emotion she had inside her. 

Tears ran down her face as she opened her hand and looked at the crystal gleaming a bright hue of crimson red.

It took her moment to get herself back together before starting to piece her lightsaber hilt together. 

And once again, it was not easy. At least, it wasn't emotional draining as the first "step" of the construction of the lightsaber was. 

At first, she was completely lost how to start. Nothing made sense, the pieces didn't go together. 

But then she remembered Kylo's words. 

Closing her eyes, Jane took a deep breath. 

She stayed like that for a while. Keeping calm and her breathing steady. Feeling the energy floating around her. 

Jane felt like a force was moving her hands for her, putting the lightsaber parts together. 

Once the hilt was put together, the girl grabbed the crystal, put it inside and closed it.

It was the moment of truth. The lightsaber was done, but it would only be worth if once the button was pressed, a red, beaming light appeared.

And it did, making a gasp leave her lips. She wasn't expecting for it to really work. 

She did it. 

Jane was proud of herself and she knew Kylo would be too.

Turning her new lightsaber off, she got up and hung it on her belt. She couldn't wait to tell Kylo how successful she was in her task. 

In quick steps, Jane walked to the gym, where she knew she would find him. Using the force, she opened gym's door and got inside, running to him, who was standing by the hung-up staffs. 

As her arms wrapped around his torso from behind, the door closed and a chuckle escaped his lips. 

She kissed his back and mumbled against it, "I did it." 

His hands held hers, turning around to face her. "I know." He smiled down at her. "Now we are finally one." Kylo held his hand up and Jane pressed hers against his, entwining their fingers. 

Getting on her tiptoes, Jane looked into his eyes, their faces getting closer. So close, she could feel his breathing hitting her face and their noses almost touching.

For a second, her eyes fell on his lips, going back to those beautiful amber, soft eyes. 

And in a quick movement, she closed the gap between them and smashed her lips against his. 

Jane's whole world blew up and using the most cliché metaphor out there to describe kisses, fireworks started exploding inside her. 

There was a euphoria of feelings and emotions unexplainable. It was fire and it burn, pure red passion blooming and blending as their lips moved together and tongues danced. 

Summer evenings heat, the breeze of Spring afternoons, the rain of an autumn morning. The smell of wet grass, a hot chocolate, fresh brewed coffee. 

The little pleasures life gives you that makes your insides tingle. That feeling. That's the feeling Jane felt when she kissed Kylo. 

And that's why when their lips broke apart, she couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. 

"Now yes, we are finally one." She said and he pressed his forehead on hers, him himself with a big smile on his face. 

"Us against the galaxy."

Like the first time he said those words, but now with a different twist, Jane repeated them with pride and happiness for being beside Kylo. 

"Us against the galaxy." 


	28. Epilogue

The bridge was quiet. Everyone on their workplaces doing their job calmly, just like any other day.

Tough, for Jane it wasn't just another day on the Finalizer.

In a few hours, Jane would join Kylo in a shuttle and departure to her first mission.

They were going to a planet were, _allegedly_ , a bunch of rebels were hiding and they were going to get them.

Standing on Kylo's left, the girl looked outside as the Star Destroyer slide through the galaxy in what it seemed a very slow pace. On the man's right side, stood General Hux who talked with him about The First Order's future plans.

Jane barely paid attention to any word the ginger man would say. And she knew Kylo didn't either.

Sometimes she even felt bad for the General.

But what it was a nice and calm day, soon changed to a chaotic nightmare.

From a distance five ships could be seen flying in their direction. Jane quickly distinguished them as X-Wings, the famous starfighters used by the Resistance.

The quietness was replaced by shouts and orders, people started getting in and out of the bridge in a rush, trying their best to contain this attack as soon as possible.

Jane only watched the scene unfold before her eyes. She didn't know what to do, in fact, there was nothing she could do.

She was just waiting for Kylo's orders, who patiently looked outside, ready for the right moment to strike.

Although, that moment never came.

Green shots went straight to the bridge, an explosion was heard and everything  
 ** _went  
_** ** _black_**


End file.
